Nuevo Mundo
by Christian Scarlet Fics
Summary: La vida no es otra cosa que cambio. Y tras millones de años sucede uno de los mayores cambios en la historia de la humanidad, la evolución. Ahora cada persona debe decidir qué hacer ante el inminente destino de la Tierra. Algunos trataran de detener el cambio mientras que otros lucharan por crear un nuevo mundo.


_**"****Nuevo Mundo****"**_

_Todo el mundo ha soñado alguna vez con tener poderes, poder volar, leer mentes, incluso controlar los elementos de la naturaleza. Pero ciertamente, ¿Se imaginan como sería su vida si realmente los tuvieran? Para un chico llamado Scott, no es un sueño, es una realidad. Una realidad con la que tendrá que aprender a convivir._

**Nota de Autor:** este Fic, como muchos sabrán el mundo Marvel es muy amplio y tiene infinidad de versiones distintas. Pues bien, este Fic no sigue ni se basa en ninguna de ellas. Directamente es una versión que ocurre en un universo completamente diferente y que empieza la historia desde el principio para todos aquellos que no leyeron los cómics, o simplemente no conocen X-Men. Este Fic ocurre en el mismo universo: Tierra -2013, (pero no del multiverso de Marvel, pues eso haría muy difícil cualquier libertad en cuanto a seres sobrenaturales y entidades cósmicas se trata) entre los años 1991 y 1997.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparezcan a lo largo de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores, es decir, todos los personajes de Marvel pertenecen a ellos.

* * *

**1. Mirada escarlata **

Un resplandor de energía iluminó el cielo nocturno y un fuerte estruendo estremeció la tierra. Contra todo pronóstico se había levantado una fuerte tormenta que amenazaba al mundo con sus poderosos rayos, que ensordecía los oídos de cualquiera que estuviera cerca para escucharlos, el viento arreció con una fuerza abismal y la lluvia caía descontroladamente. Era un mal día para volar y eso es precisamente lo que hacía un avión privado en el que viajaba un piloto mayor de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos llamado Christopher Summers. Su familia le acompañaba en lo que pretendía ser un paseo familiar en Jet. Al principio todo marchaba bien, hacia buen tiempo y Christopher había dejado que el piloto automático hiciera su trabajo mientras él tomaba champagne con su esposa, Katherine. Sus pequeños hijos Scott y Alexander, de 10 y 7 años respectivamente, jugaban de manera animosa y regularmente comprobaban asombrados la distancia que les separaba del suelo por una de las ventanillas.

Esa imagen pacifica término cuando escucharon un poderoso estruendo que les hizo temer el peor de los males y sus preocupaciones se hicieron realidad cuando se levantó un gran vendaval que amenazaba con derribar el avión. Inmediatamente Christopher corrió a la cabina del piloto y se puso a los mandos del jet.

Esquivo los rayos y mantuvo el control de la nave pese al fuerte viento y la lluvia que se cernía sobre ellos, tenía que aterrizar lo antes posible, sin embargo estaban lejos de cualquier punto de aterrizaje. Siguió luchando contra los elementos, pero pese a su esfuerzo no pudo evitar que una fuerte sacudida se apoderara del control de la nave, eso solo podía significar una cosa; algo los había golpeado.

Katherine sintió la fuerte sacudida y de milagro no cayó al suelo de bruces. Alarmada, se apresuró a sentar a los niños en sus asientos y abrocho sus cinturones para que estuvieran seguros. Tras eso entro en la cabina y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Qué sucede, Chris? —pregunta con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

—Algo nos ha golpeado, no sé si el avión resistirá —dice Christopher completamente concentrado en llevar el avión a buen puerto —ve con los niños, te necesitan.  
Katherine asintió mientras se levantaba para recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar hasta los niños que se veían muy nerviosos.

—Mama, ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el mayor de ellos con voz temblorosa, no entendía lo que ocurría, porque se había movido todo de esa manera, ni la razón de que se mostraban todos tan alarmados.

—Tranquilos, pequeños —dijo la madre sentándose en el asiento que estaba entre sus dos hijos, cogió sus manos con suavidad para que se sintieran reconfortados —todo saldrá bien.

Pero nada saldría bien, Christopher era un gran piloto y si él tenía problemas para manejar el avión es que pasaba algo muy grave. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para confirmar sus sospechas, pues un espeso humo comenzó a colarse dentro de la nave mientras la temperatura aumentaba, todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar a toda potencia. Katherine tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener la calma, sabía que si se ponía nerviosa solo asustaría más a sus pequeños.

—Katherine, poneos los paracaídas.  
Escucho resonar la voz de su marido desde la cabina, el significado de esas palabras hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de la impresión, era muy peligroso saltar con esta tormenta, si su marido le pedía algo así es que las cosas no podían ir peor. Los niños la miraron muy aterrorizados y ella no pudo hacer más que fingir una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlos.

—Tranquilos, todo va a salir bien.  
Dijo la madre desabrochándoles el cinturón para luego cogerlos de la mano y hacer que la acompañaran a la parte de atrás. Abrió la zona de los paracaídas pero descubrió horrorizada que no había suficientes.

—Christopher, tenemos un problema… solo hay dos.  
El marido ya había dejado el piloto automático en funcionamiento y había llegado hasta ellos pero al escuchar la mala noticia su tez se puso blanquecida y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Katherine lo miro a los ojos e intercambiaron una lenta mirada cargada de significado. Ambos sabían lo que significaba eso y solo quedaba una cosa que hacer al respecto. Sin tiempo que perder, Katherine cogió uno de los paracaídas y le coloco el arnés a su hijo Alex, asegurándose de que estuviera bien abrochado. Christopher hizo lo propio con Scott. Pronto los dos pequeños estuvieron preparados para dar el salto.

— ¿Solo dos paracaídas? ¿Y vosotros que haréis?  
Pregunta Scott consternado, con los ojos llorosos. Su hermano Alex había roto en llanto. El humo se empezaba a extender por todo el jet. El padre clavo una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la misma altura que Scott. Le coloco una mano en el hombro y lo miro a los ojos.

—Scott, cálmate, no te preocupes por nosotros, no nos pasará nada.  
Dijo el padre con voz que fingía serenidad aunque en su interior estuviera temblando. Katherine abraza a Alexander dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su regazo. La madre acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo en un intento de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño, todo saldrá bien. —Dijo Katherine con voz temblorosa.

—Eso no es cierto, padre.  
Repuso Scott con las lágrimas empezando a resbalarle las lágrimas por las mejillas, con un susurro musitado que apenas era audible sobre el ruido de los truenos. Christopher tuvo que esforzarse para poder escucharlo.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?, ¿recuerdas lo que te explicamos?  
Scott había ido varias veces a visitar a su padre en el trabajo y en una ocasión había llegado a volar en uno de los aviones. Ahí fue cuando le explicaron cómo se utilizaban los paracaídas y como debía hacerse un aterrizaje de emergencia.

— ¡No me iré sin vosotros! —respondió Scott con una vehemencia provocada por la tensión y el temor que sentía.

— ¡Scott! Tu hermano, tienes que cuidar de él. Debéis cuidaros mutuamente, nunca os separéis pase lo que pase.  
Dijo Christopher con una voz triste pero serena. Las lágrimas de Scott cayeron por sus mejillas sin que este fuera capaz de controlarlas.

—Pero papá….

—Nada de peros. Prométeme que cuidaras de tu hermano —dice el padre ocultando su propio miedo para no asustar a su hijo —Prométeme que seréis responsables y cuidaréis el uno del otro.

Scott no decía nada, solo se quedaba mirando a su padre. Estaba completamente en shock y sus lágrimas se desbordaban como cataratas.

— Prométemelo.  
Exigió el padre con vehemencia haciendo que Scott asintiera con la cabeza, completamente afligido.

—Te lo prometo.  
Contestó Scott con su suave voz quebrada por el llanto. No pudo evitarlo y se lanzó en brazos de su padre. Llorando descontroladamente. Su padre lo abrazó con fuerza y agachó la cabeza con pesar. Varias lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos.

—Scott… recuerda que siempre te queremos, pase lo que pase. Siempre estaremos contigo.  
Dice el padre con voz llorosa. El humo se abre paso por el avión hasta que inunda todo haciendo en él una atmósfera insoportable. Parecía que se iban a asfixiar. El humo reavivo la decisión de Christopher. Se levantó y con paso lento, por lo mucho que le pesaba avanzar, se acercó a la compuerta de avión. Coloco sus manos en la barra de la compuerta, asiéndola con fuerza. Con un chirrido metálico se abrió la puerta. Desde el hueco que había dejado la puerta pudieron ver el cielo nocturno que a veces se iluminaba debido a un resplandor a lo lejos. La madre levanto los ojos de su pequeño y la fijo en el cielo con la mirada perdida. Emitió un profundo suspiro. La madre se acercó a la puerta arrastrando a su hijo con suavidad. Scott los miro a todos con indecisión en su rostro. Se acercó al marco de la puerta. Su madre coloco a Alex justo a su lado.

Al estar al borde Scott pudo sentir el viento frío golpeando su cara. Comenzó a temblar tiritando. Al mirar hacia bajo sintió un profundo mareo. El vértigo haciendo acopio de él. Había una gran distancia desde el avión hasta él suelo. Todo se veía muy pequeño cómo si fuera una maqueta de juguete, la pintura de color verde era un prado, la mancha azul un lago, mientras las líneas de color gris, rectas o curvas, eran carreteras. También había zonas donde había un montón de figuras rectangulares con puntitos brillantes, sin duda ciudades.

Scott le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que tenía que tirarse al vació. Temblando, retrocedió unos pasos, apartándose del borde mientras miraba hacia abajo.

— ¡No… no puedo hacerlo!  
Exclamo Scott con voz temblorosa, en un gemido apenas audible. Katherine se acercó a su hijo y le acaricio la mejilla, con un suave movimiento de su mano. La madre se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

—Scott, tranquilo, puedes hacerlo.  
Dice la madre, con tono cariñoso. Scott la miro con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Scott se lanza a los brazos de su madre. Su madre lo rodea con sus brazos amorosos. Scott llora desconsolado. A pocos pasos de ellos Christopher consolaba a su hijo pequeño.

—Cuídate mucho, hijo.  
Dijo la madre con voz temblorosa y triste. Se sentía muy mal por separarse de sus hijos, por dejarlos solos. Pero intentaba hacerse la fuerte pues no había otra salida. Katherine miro a su hijo a los ojos.

—Y cuida de Alex.  
Scott quiso decir algo, pero tenía la boca seca. Asistió con firmeza. Caminando de manera erguida e hinchando el pecho Scott camino hacia la puerta de la nave. Su hermano se posiciono a su lado. Alex temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Scott le paso un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo.

Había llegado el momento, ahora darían su salto al abismo. Scott respiro hondo para darse fuerzas. Pero cuando iba a saltar descubrió que su cuerpo estaba paralizado debido al terror. No podía saltar.

Por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo. Sintió como una mano le presionaba la espalda y le empujaba hacia delante. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Scott caía a gran velocidad. Sentía el viento golpeándolo en la cara. Cómo el suelo se iba a acercando más y más. Los oídos le pitaban por el rápido movimiento. Pero opacado por las circunstancias, escucho un fuerte llanto. Giro la cabeza y vio a su hermano pequeño cayendo a su lado. Ahí comprendió que no podía quedarse paralizado, tenía que reaccionar. Rodeo la espalda de su hermano con el brazo, para acercarlo más y tranquilizarlo. Con el brazo libre tiro de la anilla del paracaídas de su hermano. Scott tira de la anilla y el paracaídas de Alex se llena de aire y se infla como un globo. La caída de Alexander se detiene de manera abrupta, con un fuerte tirón. Inmediatamente Alex se elevó, siendo arrastrado por su paracaídas.

Sin tiempo que perder, Scott tiro de su propia anilla y también se elevó. Los paracaídas no se elevaron mucho. Después del abrupto tirón, la gravedad hizo su trabajo. Scott comenzó a descender con suavidad y se tranquilizó un poco. Parecía que estaba en una atracción del parque de atracciones, una de esas de vértigo que tanto le gustaban. Aunque había algo que rompía esa fantasía, el viento no dejaba de zarandearlo con brusquedad, la lluvia lo empapaba hasta los huesos y los relámpagos caían a su alrededor al son de unos fuertes truenos. Los hermanos trataron de acercarse el uno al otro, pero el viento los separaba cada vez más y los dejaba solos ante la tormenta. Scott sintió un desgarro por encima de su cabeza y al levantar la vista observo como las cuerdas se están deshilando y ahora se estaban convirtiendo en pequeños hilos que no resistirían. Con el rugido de un trueno las cuerdas terminaron por ceder. Scott sintió como su cuerpo se movía a una gran velocidad, haciendo que sus tripas se revolvieran y su visión se volviera borrosa debido al vértigo. Scott sintió como lo invadía el pánico, trato de gritar pero cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca era rápidamente reducido por el ruido del viento y la fuerza de los truenos. Scott trato de girar su vista hacia Alex pero él ya no se encontraba a su lado. En ese momento se sintió más solo y asustado que nunca. El suelo se acercaba cada vez más al son de su corazón desbocado, que latía a altas velocidades cómo si fuera el motor de un barco. Pero no fue lo único que sintió pues un intenso calor le recorrió desde la sien hasta la punta de los pies, haciendo que sintiera como si de un momento se fuera a cocer. Tan intenso era ese calor, tan grande era la ansiedad que le provocaba que Scott tuvo que soltar un fuerte alarido que apenas se escuchó sobre los ruidos de la noche. Para asombro del muchacho el calor se desprendió de su cuerpo a través de dos haces de luz rojiza que salieron disparadas de sus ojos con la fuerza de un torrente de energía que fueron creciendo y creciendo hasta incidir sobre el suelo a numerosos metros del chico. Scott sintió una fuerte sacudida cuando sintió los haz de luz chocando contra la Tierra y la fuerte presión de los rayos reteniendo su caída. Poco a poco la velocidad se fue reduciendo gracias a los rayos de energía pero Scott se sentía más y más agotado a medida que se acercaba al suelo. Cuando ya apenas le quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a tierra Scott sintió como las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecieron por completo y entonces los rayos rojos se desvanecieron en el aire. La caída recobro su velocidad normal y Scott pudo ver cómo el suelo de piedra estaba cada vez más cerca, después todo se puso negro.

-x0x-

_Unos cuantos años después, un chico abría abruptamente los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama como movido por un resorte. El chico era joven, entre unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones, sin embargo su mirada estaba oculta por unas gafas de cristales rojos de grueso espesor. El adolescente temblaba violentamente, envuelto en sudor. Agacho la cabeza respirando agitadamente mientras se pasaba una mano por su espeso cabello negro. Realizo una serie de inspiraciones lentas y profundas intentando tranquilizarse. Había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla, aquel terrible momento en que había perdido a toda su familia y su vida había cambiado para siempre. Ahora los recuerdos lo acosaban como una pesada losa que le oprimía la respiración. Daba igual lo que hiciera o lo mucho que lo intentara jamás volvería a ser el mismo que era antes y aunque había pasado por unos cuantos lugares jamás encontraría un lugar que remplazara al que perdió hace tanto tiempo atrás como tampoco podría quitarse nunca esas gafas de cuarzo rojo. _

-x0x-

El muchacho no pudo evitar recordar como hacía años todo eran pesadillas con aviones incendiados, paracaídas rotos, rayos rojos y caídas que no llegaban nunca. Todo eso cambio en el momento en que abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña habitación iluminada por luces fluorescentes. La habitación se veía muy desnuda pues solo tenía una cama de hospital. La habitación era muy pequeña pues el techo estaba a pocos metros del suelo. Las paredes eran blancas y estaban prácticamente desnudas, sin un adorno ni nada que las cubriera, tan solo dos pequeñas puertas de color blanco, una al lado de la cama, y la otra puerta en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, enfrente de la cama de Scott con un gran espejo a su lado. El espejo tenía una forma horizontal que cubría la pared desde la puerta hasta la esquina derecha. El muchacho fijo su vista en el espejo, en su superficie lisa vio a un muchacho tapado con sábanas blancas. El chico tenía el pelo despeinado y observaba a Scott con mirada posesa, sus ojos castaños miraban hacia delante sin rumbo fijo. Scott trato de recordar el motivo por el que se encontraba en aquella habitación, pero su mente solo le mostraba unos nombres y unos rostros difuminados, casi borrados por el paso del tiempo. No recordaba ni siquiera quién era, eso lo invadió de angustia. En el espejo los ojos de su yo reflejado empezaban a cambiar de color de un castaño a un rojo pálido, que poco a poco fue volviéndose más intenso. Entonces dos haz de luz rojiza salieron de los ojos de Scott chocando contra el espejo. El espejo resistió el embate provocando un ruido sordo. Scott se aterro cuando no pudo detener el torrente de energía que salía a través de sus ojos. Desesperado alzo la vista hacia el cielo arrastrando los haz de luz por toda la pared, empezando desde el espejo para llegar al techo. La luz rojiza golpeo ese techo con toda intensidad pero lo único que logro fue derretir la pintura revelando un color metálico que cubría las paredes, por donde la luz había pasado.

— ¡Cierra los ojos!

Dijo una profunda voz que se escuchó por todos los rincones de la habitación, sin embargo Scott no pudo ver a su transmisor. El chico dudo por un segundo, preocupado por lo que pasaría si hacía caso, ¿esa luz dañaría sus ojos? En vista de que no hacía caso la misteriosa voz volvió a repetirle que cerrara los ojos. Scott cerró los ojos mientras temblaba aterrado. A medida que la oscuridad se acentuaba más se acentuaba el miedo y la incertidumbre de Scott al no saber que estaba ocurriendo. Scott escucho el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Por instinto, retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la cabecera de la cama. Scott sintió como una mano se posaba suavemente en su hombro.

—Tranquilo, chico. Aquí estas a salvo.

Dijo la profunda voz tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho. Scott dirigió su mirada hacia la voz por lo que esta le previno contra abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué… qué me ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? — las preguntas salieron disparadas de la boca de Scott cómo si fueran balas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba preguntando lo que realmente le interesaba saber —¿Quién soy yo?

El muchacho escucho un largo silencio antes de que la voz volviera a sonar:

—Te llamas Scott Summers.

El chico quedo un rato en silencio, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por superar la tentación de abrir sus ojos, la oscuridad lo inquietaba y le hacía sentir la necesidad de escapar de esa negrura. Pero más le aterraba abrir los ojos y que esos rayos de luz escarlata volvieran a aparecer destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Poco a poco asimilo el nombre que había pronunciado la voz "Scott Summers" ese nombre se apodero de su mente como una luz en la oscuridad que lo guío hacia pedazos de su memoria. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron aflojando y así recordó que tenía una familia.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Y mi hermano?

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te sucedió?

Pregunta la voz de manera fúnebre y Scott se temió lo peor trato de seguir la voz en la oscuridad y recordar algo de lo sucedido, pero solo recordaba fuego, humo y truenos, el resto no era más que oscuridad. No dijo nada simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Scott, tuvisteis un accidente de avión, tu familia ha muerto —le dijo la voz con veracidad pero con un gran pesar traslucido en su tono de voz. La noticia le sentó como un golpe en el pecho, sintió como se quedaba sin respiración y el mundo daba vueltas haciendo que su cabeza le doliera hasta el punto que parecía que iba a reventar. Por el shock que le provoco la sorpresa termino abriendo los ojos y dos haz de luz salieron de sus ojos para estrellarse contra la pared, que de nuevo resistió firmemente.

Scott vio a un hombre de constitución fuerte, vestido de traje y aspecto respetable a su lado. El hombre, que tenía un cabello castaño y unas gafas de pasta, se hecho hacia atrás mientras se escudaba la cara con los brazos.  
— ¡Vuelve a cerrar los ojos!  
Pronunció el hombre dedicándole una mirada entre temerosa y sorprendida. Su tono de voz era muy severo. Scott cerro los ojos mientras sentía como algo se había quebrado en su interior ya habría caído en un llanto descontrolado si no fuera porque sus lágrimas se desintegraban antes de salir por las cuencas de sus ojos. Privado del único consuelo que le quedaba y envuelto en una completa oscuridad dirigió su cabeza hacia el hombre de las gafas de pasta.  
— ¿Qué me ocurre?  
Grito Scott completamente aterrado y con una voz temblorosa mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos para evitar abrirlos. Entonces sintió como unas manos se apoyaban con suavidad en sus hombros.  
—Cálmate, te lo explicare todo, pero debes estar tranquilo.  
A Scott le costó mucho trabajo tranquilizarse, sin embargo siguió sintiendo el peso de esas manos sobre sus hombros y eso lo comenzó a calmar. Empezando a dar una serie de lentas respiraciones poco a poco se tranquilizó.  
— ¿Qué me pasa?  
Volvió a preguntar más tranquilo y no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la voz le diera la respuesta:  
—Veras Scott, existen cierta clase de personas especiales que son capaces de hacer cosas increíbles, tú eres una de ellas.

-x0x-

_Años después, en el presente un chico alza la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y observa el lugar en que se encontraba, un lugar muy diferente de la habitación blanca en que había despertado tras salir del coma. La habitación tenía las paredes blancas, pero el suelo de madera. Era de un tamaño mucho mayor que la habitación blanca. Poseía una ventana con la persiana bajada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y un espejo. Situada al lado de la ventana había un escritorio con una silla y una lamparita. A pesar de los muebles básicos no había mucho a la vista, nada que no estuviera ya amueblado cuando Scott entro por primera vez, nada que perteneciera a Scott. Por último la puerta se encontraba a la izquierda del armario y casi siempre permanecía cerrada. _

_Scott finalmente emite un suspiro mientras aparta las sábanas blancas y se levanta de la cama. Lo único que llevaba eran unos slip negros por lo que dejaba al descubierto un cuerpo joven que ya empezaba a mostrar una compleja musculatura. El chico camina varios pasos hasta llegar a la ventana, subir la persiana y abrir la ventana. Scott mira las inmediaciones de la mansión, el césped recién cortado, el lago Breakstone y el gran bosque a lo lejos fue lo que más llamo su atención, realmente era un lugar hermoso. Aunque obviamente su vida antes de llegar allí no había sido fácil, antes no podía disfrutar de unas vistas tan hermosas. Cuando tenía los ojos abiertos un haz de luz salía de sus ojos y arrasaba todo lo que miraba y eso hacía que tuviera que tener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, lo cuál había sido muy duro. _

-x0x-

Tiempo atrás el hombre de las gafas de pasta le había explicado a Scott lo que le sucedía y hasta le había prometido a Scott darle su ayuda, sin embargo se negó a revelar su nombre ni el sitio donde se encontraba, solo se limitó a decirle qué estaba en un lugar seguro. Tras eso el hombre de las gafas de pasta se marchó de la estancia no sin antes decirle que aquella habitación era el único lugar en que podía abrir los ojos. Tras eso Scott se tumbó en la cama y por un momento tubo los ojos cerrados, hasta que se cansó y los abrió el torrente de energía salió de sus ojos y se estrelló contra el techo, pero sin causar muchos rasguños. Scott permaneció en esa postura, echado y con los ojos abiertos, dejando salir el torrente de energía escarlata por los ojos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Scott abrió los ojos, no sabía cuánto había dormido, pues en esa estancia era imposible saber si era de día o de noche, tampoco sabía qué hora era, ni tampoco el día de la semana, ni tampoco el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el accidente de avión. Solamente sabía que estaba vivo y que un rayo de luz roja salía por sus ojos.

Scott se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta por la que se había marchado aquel hombre. Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba la puerta. Pero nadie respondió. Tras un rato Scott se rindió y volvió sobre sus pasos para examinar la otra puerta. En ella encontró otra sala blanca, aún más pequeña en la que solo encontró un orinal. Cuando entro miro el orinal y el rayo por poco le da al WC, pero terminó estrellándose en la pared a pocos centímetros. Finalmente regreso a la cama, evitando mirar el mueble para no destruirlo. Sin nada más que hacer se derrumbó sobre la cama y disparo al techo con su rayo de luz. Sin poder mirar otra cosa observo los haz de luz. Prestando atención a su luz escarlata, a como tras salir de sus ojos los haces de luz terminaban por juntarse hasta hacer una forma perfecta, recta y directa, que se estrechaba contra el techo con un golpe sordo. Sin duda, el techo estaría hecho de un material muy resistente para resistir su mirada rojiza.

El tiempo pasó lentamente y Scott pasaba el tiempo pensando en sus padres, su hermano, la vida que había perdido, el extraño rayo que salía por sus ojos y como su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente. Alguna vez se escuchaba una voz mecánica que le ordenaba que cerrara los ojos. Cuando los cerraba oía como la puerta se habría y unos pasos que se movían por la habitación hasta que dejaban de escucharse volviendo a salir por la puerta. Al abrirlos de nuevo encontraba una bandeja de comida en el suelo. Algunas veces miraba la comida por inercia y terminaba chamuscándola con lo que se quedaba sin comer hasta que la voz volvía a sonar. Algunas veces consideraba abrir los ojos y disparar a la voz para intentar escapar, pero se contenía de hacerlo ya que no tenía a donde ir. Por otro lado, hacer sus necesidades tampoco resultaba tarea fácil pues siempre tenía que hacerlas con los ojos cerrados o mirando de reojo, ya que si no el WC terminaría reducido a cenizas.

Así paso mucho tiempo hasta que un día le volvieron a decir que cerrara los ojos, pero esta vez fue diferente. Los pasos se acercaron a él y pudo sentir como le colocaban algo en los ojos. Tan apretado que le impedía abrirlos por más que lo intentara. Scott se aterro y tembló en su cama, sin embargo lo ignoraron y le obligaron a caminar. Scott se vio arrastrado por unas poderosas manos y su miedo crecía a cada paso que daba. Tras una caminata, que pareció eterna, le hicieron sentarse en un lugar que parecía ser cómodo. Por algo recto y duro a su espalda supuso que sería una silla.

—Hola, Scott —dijo una voz demasiado conocida que sorprendió a Scott e hizo que girara el rostro perplejo en la dirección de su precedencia. —Tranquilo, ya te dije que estás en buenas manos.

— ¿A dónde me han traído? ¿Por qué me han tapado los ojos? —Pregunta Scott algo desconcertado, aunque algo más tranquilo al escuchar la voz del hombre de las gafas de pasta.

—Es por seguridad, ya has visto lo que sucede cuando abres los ojos.

Dijo el hombre de las gafas de pasta con voz comprensiva y tranquila. Scott se le quedo mirando triste pero al final se limitó a asistir con la cabeza.

—Si no puedes usar los ojos será mejor que aprendas a moverte sin el sentido de la vista.

Le explico el hombre de las gafas de pasta enigmáticamente, Scott no pudo evitar girarse en la dirección de la que venía su voz. Scott le pregunto al hombre como sería capaz de hacerlo y la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Le enseñaron igual que le enseñarían a un hombre ciego. Le enseñaron a guiarse por los sonidos, por los olores, por el tacto, también le enseñaron a leer Braille y entender el código Morse. Scott se preguntó de qué le serviría el código Morse pero no hizo preguntas. Pronto los sentidos de Scott comenzaron a desarrollarse lo que hizo que fuera más fácil su adiestramiento. Cuando eso paso lo llevaron a una sala especial donde le quitaban las vendas. Le decían que cerrara los ojos y se concentrara, entonces escuchaba sonidos o vibraciones en un lugar de la habitación y Scott tenía que concentrarse en localizar la procedencia de esos objetos y abrir los ojos para dispararles. Según le decían eso le ayudaría a controlar sus poderes. Así paso el tiempo y Scott hacia todo lo que le decían pues esperaba que algún día aprendiera lo suficiente de sus poderes para abrir los ojos sin hacer daño a nadie.

Scott fue acostumbrándose a su nueva vida y hasta llego a disfrutar del entrenamiento y de la compañía del hombre de las gafas de pasta, aunque nunca llego a saber su nombre. Pero todo eso cambio.

Como todos los días Scott sintió como la puerta se abría sin embargo se extrañó cuando nadie le había dicho que cerrara los ojos. Como todos los días escucho pasos, pero estos eran diferentes, eran pisadas lentas y cautelosas, como si alguien entrara furtivamente en su habitación y se acercara a él para no despertarlo. En ese momento sintió miedo y quiso levantarse para salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Pero se contuvo, diciéndose que nadie le haría daño allí y que ahora podía defenderse. Scott se quedó echado en su cama esperando el momento oportuno. Entonces los pasos se detuvieron enfrente de su cama. Scott abrió los ojos guiado por su instinto. Por un momento vio una poderosa mano que se dirigía hacia él. Pero no era una mano cualquiera, la mano estaba encorvada y de sus dedos salían unas uñas larguísimas que le daban el aspecto de garra. Solo vio la garra por unos instantes, pues enseguida el rayo de luz golpeo el pecho del sujeto. El tipo fue proyectado hacia atrás y termino estrellándose contra la pared. El hombre quedo sentado en el suelo, con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza agachada. No se le escuchaban los latidos de su corazón. Scott cerró los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, asustado, creyendo que había matado al intruso. Pero eso no sucedió, por suerte o por desgracia escucho como algo se movía, un corazón que volvía a latir y el ruido de una respiración reanudándose.

—Has cometido un grave error, chico.

Dijo una voz grave con tono amenazador. Scott abrió los ojos aterrado. Delante de él descubrió a un hombre rubio de cabello corto. El hombre tenía una barba tan rubia como su pelo. Era muy alto y tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso con unos hombros anchos. Llevaba ropa oscura ataviada con una gabardina negra. Sus manos eran muy grandes y terminaban en unas uñas de 10 centímetros de largo. El tipo mostraba una media sonrisa que inspiraba temor. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su mirada, una mirada salvaje que irradiaba rabia. El sujeto lo miraba con unos ojos amarillos que recordaban a los siniestros ojos de un depredador.

El haz de luz impacto contra él a plena potencia. Pero esta vez el depredador estaba preparado y coloco sus brazos por delante escudándose la cara. El hombre se encorvo hacia delante y comenzó a andar con un paso lento pero firme, el hombre avanzaba resistiendo la mirada rojiza y cada vez estaba más cerca de Scott. Este se puso muy nervioso, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora y un sudor frío le recorría la cara. Qué lo alcanzara era inevitable y Scott se vio aterrado pensando que iba a morir y ni siquiera sabía por qué. El pobre chico vio como esas afiladas garras lo alzaban por la camiseta y lo estrellaban contra una pared haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor, luego todo se volvió negro.

-x0x-

_Años después un chico observa el cielo nocturno y el bosque a lo lejos, termina suspirando y cierra la ventana. Antes de dar varios pasos e ir hacia el armario. Scott cogió unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta. Se vistió rápido y termino usando unas zapatillas deportivas como calzado. Así vestido se dirige hacia la puerta. La abre con furtividad y sale al pasillo. Los corredores son unos pasillos largos llenos de puertas de madera que llevan a las distintas habitaciones. Scott atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar a una antesala con unas grandes escaleras que conducían directamente hacia un gran vestíbulo. Scott bajo por las escaleras y al llegar al vestíbulo atravesó la puerta de la calle en dirección a su lugar especial. Un lugar al que acudía cuando no se encontraba bien o cuando necesitaba cavilar sobre algún asunto. Era su lugar para pensar y estar a solas. _

-x0x-

Tiempo atrás había sido atacado y dejado inconsciente por una persona muy grande de grandes uñas. Cuando se despertó se encontraba en un lugar frío y húmedo. No veía donde se encontraba pero si sabía que era un lugar pequeño pues cuando trataba de moverse siempre chocaba con algo que le impedía seguir moviéndose. Su tacto era frío, alargado y con una forma de circunferencia. Por el espacio que había entre las formas supuso que estaban algo separadas. Al tocar el techo descubrió una forma áspera y dura. El suelo tenía la misma forma. Entonces empezó a unir las formas y se aterro. Estaba en una jaula. Se acercó a los barrotes y comenzó a chillar. Preguntaba dónde estaba y exigía que lo soltaran. Pero solo había silencio. Se desesperó y empezó a golpear la jaula de manera histérica, nada funcionaba. Entonces intento quitarse lo que le tapaba la visión pero estaba firmemente colocado contra su cabeza y no conseguía nada. Entonces se sintió terriblemente solo y asustado. Pensando en donde lo habían traído y si se encontraría por ahí el hombre de las gafas de pasta. En esa situación su habitación blanca le parecía la habitación de un palacio y deseaba volver a ella.

—Ahorra energías, niño. No te están escuchando y si lo hacen no les importa.

Dijo una voz suave pero dura a unos pocos metros a la izquierda. Scott se giró con una expresión enojada en su rostro. Si sus ojos no hubieran estado tapados con unas vendas se podría haber detectado un deje de enojo en ellos.

— ¡No soy un niño! —bramo Scott irritado.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué lloras y pataleas como sí lo fueras? —fue la tajante y burlona respuesta emitida por la que sin duda sería una voz femenina.

—Claro y ahora me dirás que cuando apareciste aquí tú te quedaste tranquila, ¿Verdad? —dijo Scott muy irritado mientras trataba de orientarse en su jaula. Ahora que esa voz le había enojado ya no sentía tanto miedo. Además le habían adiestrado a mantener la calma y tener paciencia — ¿y sabes dónde estamos o por qué estamos aquí?

— ¿Sabes por qué te vendaron los ojos? —respondió la voz de manera cortante. Scott se irrito porque la chica cambiara de tema y la miro de manera desconfiada. No quería revelarle lo de sus capacidades especiales a una extraña. Sin embargo la voz interpreto su silencio como un sí —Pues ya sabes por qué estamos aquí.

— ¿Lo sabes? —Dice Scott completamente atónito — ¿Quieres decir qué eres como yo?

—Vaya, brillante deducción, Sherlock ¿qué te llevo a descubrirlo?

Responde la voz femenina con aire burlón. Scott emite un ruido frustrado y se sienta en el suelo rodeando sus piernas dobladas con los brazos y apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas.

—Supongo que es la única explicación posible.

Murmura Scott con tono fúnebre. Hablando más para sí mismo que para la voz. Al menos no estaba solo en esta pesadilla.

—Lo es —dijo la voz femenina de manera tajante —así qué yo que tu ahorraría fuerzas, puede que las necesites.

— ¿Y llevas mucho aquí?

Pregunta Scott con curiosidad y temor de la respuesta. Se escucha un largo silencio antes de que la voz responda:

—Demasiado —la voz sonó pesada y triste y eso estremeció a Scott tan solo de pensar en quedarse tanto tiempo en un lugar tan pequeño y húmedo. Realmente añoraba su habitación blanca.

— ¿Y nunca has intentado escapar? — pregunta Scott mientras trata de acercarse a la voz pero los barrotes le impiden el avance.

—Infinidad de veces —respondió con voz ausente pero luego su voz gano seguridad y fiereza —pero tranquilo, mi hermana nos sacara de aquí y se lo hará pagar caro.

Scott llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyo en los barrotes dando un amargo suspiro. Pensaba en sí realmente la hermana de la voz podría ayudarla o tan si quiera si sabría donde estaba su hermana. Pero si era así ¿Cómo es que, si su hermana trataba de ayudarla, ella llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada? Scott no ponía demasiadas esperanzas en eso. Aunque se guardó sus impresiones para sí mismo.

—Soy Scott, por cierto.

—Me llamo Emma.

Dijo finalmente la voz con tono cansado. Scott se preguntó cuánto tiempo exactamente habría pasado en aquella celda. Seguramente ni ella lo sabía, al igual que él tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente de sus padres, ni tampoco sabía el nombre de las personas que habían cuidado de él desde que despertó, ni siquiera el nombre del de las gafas de pasta. Ambos tenían habilidades especiales y ninguno de los dos era dueño de sus vidas. Su destino estaba en manos de otros. Pero al menos Scott había tenido un sitio seguro antes de estar ahí. Se preguntaba si Emma habría tenido tanta suerte. También le preocuparía lo que había sucedido, ¿por qué estaba en aquel lugar?

Las preguntas no obtuvieron respuesta y paso el tiempo. Scott comenzó a sentir como sus piernas se dormían y se volvían torpes por el poco espacio que tenía para estirarlas. Y por la noche no era capaz de pegar ojo. Estaba en un lugar tan pequeño y húmedo que no encontraba la forma de estar cómodo. Y lo peor de todo es que a todas horas se oían gritos aterrorizados y llantos de niños asustados haciendo que el propio miedo de Scott se aumentara y temblara de puro terror, pensando en lo que le sucedería, las cosas que le harían. No sabía que ocurría, ni la razón por la que estaban todos ahí, eso hacía que un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo y sufriera temblores. Muchas veces se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas. Esperaba un milagro, una oportunidad de escapar, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más dudaba de que eso fuera a suceder. A veces sufría desmayos y despertaba tiempo después con un fuerte dolor en los brazos o en el cuello. Temía lo que sucedía cuando se desmallaban, pues en contables ocasiones escuchaba pasos y como abrían una de las jaulas para luego alejarse con alguien que gritaba. Varias veces se llevaron a Emma y él chico gritaba y sacudía la jaula histérico, pensando que no la volvería a ver. Sin embargo, luego la volvían a traer solo que Emma no recordaba nada más que haberse desmallado. Eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Tenía miedo de lo que le harían. Y también pasaban hambre, pues solo los alimentaban una vez cada mucho tiempo. Cada día que pasaba se hacía más borroso y Scott estaba peor de cuerpo y de mente, algunas veces pensó que iba a enloquecer. Sin embargo había una cosa que evito que cayera en la locura, sus conversaciones con Emma, hablaron de muchas cosas, ella le contó que era de una familia adinerada, le hablo de su hermana y hasta le contó que antes de ser atrapada había tenido un romance con un tal Ian, aunque Scott sintió que no le contaba todo, pero aun así no insistió. Él le hablo sobre su familia y se sinceró sobre lo que les había pasado y como se sentía por ello, como con nadie más se había sincerado. Hasta hablaron de lo que harían después de escapar de allí, aunque Scott no sabía que haría, ni siquiera sabía cómo localizar el lugar en el que estaba o si realmente fuera seguro. Al estar en situaciones tan extremas los dos terminaron por sentirse muy unidos y Emma le ofreció a que fuera con ella. Hasta hicieron planes de viajar por el mundo y Emma le menciono varios sitios a los que podrían ir. Paso el tiempo y Scott pensó que nunca saldría de aquel lugar pero entonces un milagroso día escucho como un chirrido metálico al desgarrarse y un golpe sordo. Se levantó con cautela y se quedó inmóvil escuchando. Hasta que sintió un suave toque en su mano.

— ¡Vamos! ¿A que no adivinas quién ha venido a rescatarnos por navidad?

Dice la ahora alegre voz de Emma que lo ayuda a levantarse y comienza a guiarlo. Scott se deja guiar confiando plenamente en su compañera en ese infierno. Scott camina al ritmo que Emma le marcaba, una marcha que sin correr era forzaba y no le dejaba tiempo para asimilar los sonidos y los olores que había a su alrededor. Además, todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por el largo tiempo encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño. El dolor era una buena distracción de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De repente la marcha se detuvo abruptamente, como si algo la hubiera detenido. Tras eso pudo detectar un chisporroteo de luz al ritmo de varios chirridos metálicos, como el que haría una espada al salir de su vaina.

—De acuerdo —dice una voz masculina y ronca un poco por delante y hacia la izquierda de Scott —Kayla, llévate a estos niños.

Scott se irrito tanto porque lo llamara niño que se perdió el resto de la conversación, quiso protestar pero no era el lugar ni el momento, pues rápidamente Emma lo volvió a agarrar del brazo para que volviera a caminar. Antes de que se alejaran mucho escucho una última cosa de la voz ronca.

— ¿Bradley, eres tú?

La marcha se emprendió con mayor velocidad que antes, tanta que Scott tuvo que correr para mantener el ritmo. No llevo mucho tiempo antes de que Emma le agarrara del brazo, tirando de él hacia atrás para luego ponerse delante de Scott. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron unos disparos y el ruido de las balas rebotando sobre una superficie dura. Scott fue arrastrado hacia atrás donde se agacharon y estuvieron quietos por unos momentos. Scott comprendió que estaban refugiados de gente que les disparaban y de alguna manera habían parado las balas.

— ¡Puedo ayudar! ¡Ponedme mirando hacia ellos!

Sabía que podía hacerlo, no por nada había sido entrenado por tanto tiempo. Scott no escucho nada y por un momento pensó que lo habían ignorado pero entonces sintió como alguien se movía hacia el al compás de unas balas que silbaban en el aire, hasta estrellarse en una dura superficie.

—Cierra los ojos.

Entonces noto como desgarraba el papel y tras unos instantes, en los que Scott creyó que peleaba contra lo que mantenía sus ojos prisioneros, se vio libre de la presión en sus párpados. Acto seguido Emma se lo colgó a la espalda, haciendo que el chico la rodeara con sus brazos. Scott sintió un tacto frío y áspero, casi como si estuviera tocando una especie de mineral, tal vez un diamante.

—Continúa con los ojos cerrados. No quiero que me quemes el pelo.

Escucho la voz burlona de Emma. Scott se movió arrastrado por la chica hasta un punto en que se quedaron inmóviles. Scott oía disparos pero ninguno lo alcanzaba, supuso que Emma lo estaba protegiendo de alguna manera.

—Tu turno, chico guapo.

Dijo con aire divertido. Scott asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos. Un potente rayo de luz rojiza salió a toda potencia hacia una plataforma donde había apostados varios hombres con rifles. El haz de luz hizo impacto contra la plataforma dejándola reducida a un montón de tablas de madera. Los tablones, las armas y los hombres que las sostenían cayeron al vacío.

—Buen tiro, ojos rojos.

Scott cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, orgulloso de todo lo que había avanzado desde el accidente de Jet.

Una vez librados del peligro, se dispusieron a seguir la marcha antes de que hubiera más problemas:

— ¡Vámonos! —escucho la familiar voz de Emma, liderando al grupo:

—Yo no puedo ir —le contesto otra voz, que sonaba femenina y suave. La voz sonaba detrás de ellos.

—Kayla, ¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunta la voz de Emma confundida. Por el tono de su voz pudo deducir que quién hablaba era su hermana.

—Tengo que quedarme, alguien me necesita.

Contesto la otra voz, con tono triste pero a la vez decidido, Scott le recordó a la voz de su padre antes de obligarlo a saltar del avión. Una ola de tristeza recorrió su interior. Scott se preguntó si Emma estaría viviendo una situación parecida a la que él había vivido hace ya tanto tiempo. Por instinto, busco la mano de Emma y cuando la localizo la estrecho con fuerza, como si intentara demostrarle que estaba a su lado, para apoyarla.

— ¡Corre! ¡Ponlos a salvo! ¡Ellos te necesitan!

Scott sintió como apretaban su mano fuertemente y acto seguido una voz seria y fuerte dijo:

—Está bien, pero si te matan te pateare el culo.

Era la voz de Emma. Tras eso sintió un fuerte tirón y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que podían tratando de evitar cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharles. Scott se estremeció al escuchar el frío silbido de unas espadas acompañadas de ruidos secos que le recordaban al ruido que haría una pistola. Pero por suerte ese ruido se encontraba a lo lejos. Lo más preocupante fue cuando escucho una voz muy profunda que le indicaba que debía ir a la izquierda, pero no la escuchaba con los oídos, sino que surgía directamente de su cerebro. Era como una sensación primitiva e innegable que le hacía confiar en esa voz.

—Hay que ir a la izquierda.

—No te lo tomes a mal, guapo, pero tú no ves.

Le recordó Emma algo sarcástica desacreditando las palabras del chico. Pero este giro su cabeza en su dirección con gran seriedad.

—Es a la izquierda, confía en mí.

Scott tardo un momento en recibir respuesta, pero entonces giraron a la izquierda. Y supo que Emma lo había escuchado. Corrieron por un rato y subieron unas escaleras antes de que todos se volvieran a detener. Scott estuvo a punto de preguntar lo que ocurría pero sintió aquella misteriosa voz que le hablaba desde el fondo de su conciencia:

—_**"Todo irá bien, Scott. Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un mutante como tú".**_

Scott no oyó nada por un segundo, todo había quedado a un silencio incomodo que la misma voz rompió, sin embargo ahora la escuchaba con los oídos.

—Ya estáis a salvo.

-x0x-

_En la actualidad Scott Summers sale de la mansión y el aire nocturno le golpea en la cara, despejándolo. Atraviesa los grandes jardines y se dirige a la parte trasera de la mansión. Donde tras atravesar todos los jardines se adentra en una senda que sigue hasta llegar a lo alto de una colina cercana. Colina desde donde puede ver los terrenos de la mansión en su completo esplendor. Desde ahí podía ver la gran mansión de muros de piedra, los brillantes jardines delimitados por vallas blancas y hasta puede ver la carretera que lleva a la gran ciudad de Nueva york. Mientras que sí miraba al otro lado podía ver el lago Breakstone. También se puede ver el gran bosque a lo lejos. Una vez toda aquella zona fue un gran bosque, pero se talaron muchos árboles para construir la mansión. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los alrededores de la mansión estaban podados, el bosque seguía presente a lo lejos. A veces cuando Scott se sentía mal, confuso o simplemente quería estar a solas solía ir a dos sitios, la colina o el bosque. En el bosque solía recorrer sus grandes sendas y sus verdes caminos observando cada árbol y escuchando cada canto de pájaro. A veces, el Profesor le prevenía sobre los peligros del bosque, pero Scott no tenía miedo pues había pasado por cosas mucho peores que un bosque y ni siquiera la noche le hacía evitar el bosque, pues estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad. La respetaba y hasta la valoraba como a una buena amiga. _

_Scott suspiro y se sentó en los verdes pastos de la colina observando el lago. Le gustaban esas vistas por qué además de ser muy hermosas y transmitirle lindos recuerdos, eran las primeras vistas que veía sin temer a sus poderes._

-x0x-

Hace años cuando los niños encontraron a Charles Xavier hubo un gran silencio y alguna exclamación de sorpresa y después gritos de júbilo. Rápidamente Scott fue arrastrado por la corriente de niños moviéndose a toda velocidad. Emma lo ayudo a subir un peldaño y a caminar hasta que finalmente lo ayuda a sentar en una superficie cómoda y acolchada, que poseía un respaldo. Scott supo de inmediato que se trataba del asiento de un vehículo. Sintió el suave tacto de Emma tocando su mano para que supiera que estaba con él. Rápidamente las sospechas de Scott se vieron confirmadas cuando sintió el ruido de un motor y las vibraciones de movimiento. Espero que estuviera en un coche, pues se estremecía con solo de pensar en estar en un avión, con todo ese fuego y los truenos. Scott sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y como la frente se parlaba de sudor frío.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —le dijo la suave voz a Emma pretendiendo calmarlo. Pero Scott dirigió su semblante hacia ella con una expresión de desconfianza.

—No estaremos en un avión, ¿no?

—Qué va, para nada, no estamos en un avión.

Dijo Emma, aunque algo en su voz hizo que Scott desconfiara de ella. Así que siguió con el rostro orientado hacia ella.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro.

Le aseguro Emma consiguiendo que Scott se calmara un poco. Tiempo después Emma le confesaría que definitivamente no estaban en un avión, estaban en un jet. Scott tendría ganas de matarla por eso, pero al menos sabía que lo había engañado por su bien, según las propias palabras de Emma.

El tiempo paso sin mayores incidentes, salvo por el hecho de que Scott sintió como el sillón se inclinaba unos centímetros y eso hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Pero no paso mucho tiempo en que las vibraciones se detuvieran y Emma le indicara que habían llegado a donde quisiera que fueran. Emma lo ayudo a levantarse y a caminar por un pasillo hasta bajar el escalón. Scott sentía que no estaban solos pues podía oír el tono de voz de más personas y una profunda gama de olores diferentes. Siguieron caminando mientras las risas y los gritos de alegría los acompañaban. Caminaron hasta entrar por una abertura y entrar en algún lugar que Scott no pudo reconocer, había un singular número de olores desconocidos. Al entrar se quedaron inmóviles y se impuso un silencio sepulcral. Lo único que se escucho fue el sonido del deslizar de rueda y unos pasos.

—Bienvenidos a la mansión X. Como ya he dicho soy el profesor Charles Xavier y ella es la doctora Moira MacTaggert.

Scott escucho con mucha atención y entre las palabras del Profesor una voz femenina los saludaba afectivamente, luego la voz profunda y misteriosa prosiguió hablando.

—Sé que habéis pasado momentos muy difíciles pero ya estáis a salvo. Nadie volverá a haceros daño. Se llamara a vuestras familias para informarles de que estáis bien y vengan a recogeros sí así lo deseáis. No obstante los que no tengan a donde ir o quieran quedarse serán bien recibidos en la mansión. Pero no os precipitéis en tomar una decisión. Ahora acompañad a Moira hasta vuestras habitaciones.

Tras ese discurso todos comenzaron a caminar y subieron largos escalones. Scott fue ayudado a recorrer el camino hasta que después de terminar de subir escalones y caminar en línea recta comenzaron a escucharse una serie de chirridos, como de puertas que se abrían. También escuchaba una voz femenina que daba instrucciones y hablaba de manera amable, aun así Scott se sorprendió cuando le hablo con ese mismo tono de simpatía:

—Scott Summers, ¿verdad? este es tu cuarto, si tienes frío hay mantas extra en el armario, a la izquierda de tu cama. Dentro de poco te traeré la cena. Si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirlo.

—Sí puedes hacer que vuelva a ver sin que arda el mundo...

Dijo Scott de manera sarcástica mientras palpaba la pared para orientarse. Entonces alguien lo tomo por el brazo con cuidado:

—Veré que podemos hacer.

Dijo Moira cordialmente mientras alguien lo guiaba con suavidad hacia el interior de la habitación para ayudarlo a tumbarse en la cama. Scott sintió el peso de las mantas cobijándolo.

—Nos veremos luego, mirada escarlata.

Dijo la linda voz de Emma mientras se escuchaba el chirrido de una puerta al cerrarse. Scott suspiro y se quedó inmóvil en la cama, tratando de dormir. Cuando casi lo había logrado sintió unos golpes en la puerta.

—Scott, soy Moira. Te traigo la cena.

Dijo la voz de antes de que se escuchara el chirrido de la puerta. Scott se incorpora y alguien le coloca algo duro en el regazo. Scott lo palpo y supo que era una bandeja con un bol y una cuchara.

—Espero que te guste.

Dice la voz de Moira antes de que se escuchen pasos y la puerta se cierre tras ella. Scott dio una cucharada a la comida y sus ojos se deshicieron en lágrimas cuando descubrió que era lo más sabroso que había comido desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Una rica sopa caliente. Scott la devoro con ansia disfrutando cada cucharada. Luego palpando dejo la bandeja en la mesita y se hecho en esa suave cama. No tardo ni cinco segundos en dormirse.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente cuando escucho como volvían a picar a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Hola mirada escarlata, ¿A que no adivinas quién soy? —Scott sonrío alegremente al oír ese tono de voz.

—No sé, ¿Tal vez Emma?

—Tal vez... —contesto la voz de Emma de una manera alegre. Nunca había visto su rostro, sus ojos o su sonrisa. Pero Scott sabía que si pudiera verla la vería sonriendo. Seguro ella estaba tan a gusto como él en aquel lugar —Venga, arriba, pequeño. Tengo una sorpresa para ti y presiento que te va a encantar.

—Una sorpresa, ¿qué sorpresa? —pregunta Scott incorporando un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo, apoyándose en los codos.

—Tú ven a verlo.

Dijo Emma de manera enigmática. Pero Scott la miro con cansancio y solo resoplo.

—No creo que pueda ver nada.

—Oh, vamos no seas aguafiestas. Tú ven.

Dijo Emma alegremente. Sin darle tiempo a negarse, lo agarro por las muñecas y lo obligo a levantarse. Scott suspiro pesadamente.

—Oh, está bien.

Dijo con resignación. Emma lo empezó a guiar y Emma lo guió por un camino que recordaba del día anterior. Recorrieron el largo pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y finalmente atravesaron la puerta de entrada.

—Emma, ¿a dónde vamos?

Pregunto algo inquieto, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin vista no le gustaba no ver a donde iban.

—Ya lo verás.

Contesto Emma Scott volvió a preguntar pero Emma lo ignoró, así que Scott no tuvo más remedio que confiar en Emma. Caminaron un buen trecho, Scott se dio cuenta de que el camino comenzaba a inclinarse. Cuando Scott comenzaba a impacientarse se detuvieron en una zona que volvía a estar recta. Scott sintió como le colocaban algo en los ojos y luego unas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Abre los ojos.

Dijo con una voz dulce pero Scott se apartó bruscamente. Estaba realmente espantado de la petición de Emma, no sabía que se proponía con todo eso y no quería descubrirlo.

— ¡Emma! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Podría matarte! ¡Ya viste lo que puedo hacer!

—Scott Summers, ¿confías en mí?

Dijo con voz seria y profunda mientras las manos volvían a posarse en sus hombros. Scott respiraba agitadamente y temblaba como cual hoja frente a un vendaval. Pero se obligó a recordar todo lo que había vivido desde que conocía a Emma en aquellas jaulas y si alguien lo había apoyado desde entonces era ella.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Repitió Emma con voz suave y tierna mientras una suave mano le recorría la mejilla en una dulce caricia. Scott respiro hondo y decidió confiar en Emma. Tras un momento de lidiar consigo mismo abrió los ojos.

Y para su sorpresa nada paso, poco a poco fue fijándose en todo lo que le rodeaba, primero vio a una hermosa chica de ojos azules. La joven no sería mucho mayor que él, tenía unas facciones pálidas y suaves que le daban el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, pero si el necesario para acentuar todavía más su extraordinaria belleza. Vestía con una camiseta blanca, pantalones vaqueros blancos y zapatos del mismo color. La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa enternecida y un brillo especial en los ojos. Su pelo era rubio platino y en él se reflejaban los rayos del sol. A Scott le empezó a latir el corazón con una gran fuerza y le dio un pasmo al ver por fin a esa chica con la que compartió tantas cosas.

Lo siguiente en lo que se fijo es que se encontraba en un lugar alto, una colina, una colina desde la que se podía ver una gran mansión con césped, piscinas. También se veía un bosque a lo lejos y en el otro lado un lago de agua cristalina. Realmente ese sitio era muy hermoso y la belleza de ese sitio se veía aumentada por los rayos naranjas de la aurora. Pues la tercera cosa de la que se dio cuenta Scott es que estaba amaneciendo.

Sin duda Emma había escogido el momento más hermoso y perfecto para devolverle la visión, entonces Scott se sintió muy emocionado por lo que la chica había hecho por él y aún más feliz por poder ver algo tan magnifico después de pasar tanto tiempo sin ver. La visión de Emma en aquel lugar lleno de naturaleza y bajo los rayos naranjas de la aurora lo cautivo y sintió muchas ganas de besarla pero cuando iba a hacerlo le dio mucha vergüenza y se puso rojo de solo pensarlo.

—Vaya, vaya, Scott, no me digas que es la primera vez que ves a un chica guapa —dice Emma sonriendo de medio lado y dejando al descubierto unos dientes blanquísimos.

— ¡No! Solo qué... hace mucho que no podía ver a nadie.

Dijo Scott hablando muy deprisa y cada vez con más color en las mejillas hasta el punto en que casi parecía un tomate. Emma se limitaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, no madrugo por cualquiera.

Scott la miro maravillado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras la aurora seguía avanzando para dar paso a un nuevo día.

—Oh, Emma, gracias, esto es...

—Lo sé. No tienes que agradecérmelo —dijo con un tono inocente pero con un brillo especial en los ojos —aunque si te empeñas un beso no estaría mal.

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo con deleite como el rojo en las facciones de Scott subía hasta límites insospechados y como se quedaba congelado pero aun temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo Emma poniendo una expresión triste pero rápidamente se acercó a Scott y lo rodeo con sus brazos —pero si cambias de idea no estaré muy lejos.

Le dijo al oído con un tono sensual que hacía que el cuerpo de Scott se estremeciera de arriba a abajo y sintiera como su corazón se desbocaba. Tenía el cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo y eso le agradaba más de lo que hubiera esperado. Finalmente ella se separó abruptamente cortando el contacto y dejando a Scott con un misterioso calor que no sabía cómo explicar. Quiso decir algo más pero no era capaz de articular palabra. La chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse meneando un muy bien formado trasero que Scott observo sin poder evitarlo. Y seguía observando en la misma dirección rato después de que Emma se hubiera marchado. No fue hasta que los rayos del sol incidieron del todo en aquella colina que Scott pudo reaccionar y más importante aún. Darse cuenta de las misteriosas gafas que llevaba en los ojos. No se atrevió a quitárselas sospechando que eran la razón por la que podía ver sin peligro. Dichas sospechas se verían confirmadas más adelante. También averiguaría que el hombre que los había traído allí sabía lo que le ocurría por lo que consiguió esas gafas especiales para él.

-x0x-

_En el presente una sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de Scott que recordaba como si fuera ayer aquel recuerdo tan maravilloso, que hasta la fecha era uno de los más felices de toda su vida. El momento en que había abandonado la oscuridad y el miedo a abrir los ojos y lo había hecho en la compañía de aquella persona que conoció cuando las cosas no podían ir peor y le había demostrado que por oscuras que parecieran las cosas nunca estaría solo del todo. A veces le resultaba algo incómodo llevar gafas todo el rato, pero esas gafas no eran más que un pequeño precio por poder observar la forma de los árboles, la belleza de la luna, la lisa superficie del lago cuando está en calma o los hermosos ojos de una chica. Nunca podría explicar con palabras lo agradecido que se sentía a aquellas personas que lo apoyaron y lo ayudaron en sus peores momentos._

_Desde que Scott estuvo en la colina con Emma vio la vida con nuevos ojos. A pesar de verlo todo a través de unas gafas apreciaba cada forma que veía, cada color. Se sentía libre y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Era como si tuviera una segunda oportunidad para vivir lo que antes no pudo. _

-x0x-

No paso mucho rato cuando escucho la voz de Charles Xavier en su cabeza:

—_**Scott, necesito hablar contigo.**_

Dijo una voz profunda en su cabeza y acto seguido le indicó el camino a su despacho. Scott entró en la casa por una puerta principal de madera y al entrar en un gran hall de entrada giró a la derecha y se internó en una sala muy bien decorada, pero con un aire antiguo como del siglo XIX. Había una gran mesa de caoba delante de una antigua chimenea de piedra. Delante de la mesa había un par de sillas. Una alfombra de forma circular en el suelo y al lado de la pared había varias estanterías con libros, y junto a los pesados tomos unas fotos adornaban los estantes. Antiguas lámparas adornaban las paredes y había un candelabro sobre la mesa. Scott se quedó observando aquel despacho, saboreando cada detalle.

—Hola, Scott, ¿te gusta mi despacho? —pregunta Xavier con una sonrisa cordial.

Xavier era un hombre prematuramente calvo. Sus ojos eran penetrantes, como si fuera un cazador en busca de su presa. El hombre iba muy bien vestido con su traje y tanto sus facciones como su porte le daban un aspecto respetable.

—Bueno, es un poco antiguo para mi gusto, señor. Pero supongo... —respondió el muchacho volviendo a echar un vistazo alrededor y usando el seudónimo que le enseñaron a usar en uno de los sitios que había estado. De nuevo centro su vista en Xavier —que tiene cierto encanto.

—Mientras tenga encanto está bien —dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa antes de hacerle un gesto para que se sentara. Scott lo miro un momento dubitativo como si estuviera sopesando si aceptar la invitación o no hacerlo —aunque preferiría que me llamaras Profesor X o simplemente profesor.

—Ésta bien, profesor —dice Scott finalmente acercándose a la mesa y sentando en una de las sillas de cuero rojo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, tenía muchas preguntas, pero aun así quería sopesar cada palabra que pronunciaba para saber cómo hacerlas — aunque estoy seguro que no me ha llamado para hablar de su despacho.

—Es cierto, Scott, te llame por otro asunto —dijo el profesor desde su silla con una sonrisa cordial —aunque aprovechar el momento siempre es bueno, ¿no crees?

—Supongo —contesto Scott algo dubitativo, extrañado por la gran amabilidad que mostraba el profesor con él, se preguntó si sería sincera. Pero finalmente llego a la conclusión de que el hombre tenía razón — ¿Profesor de qué? ¿A qué viene la X?

—La mansión X es un instituto para Jóvenes Talentos y yo soy su director además de profesor en esta escuela — contestó el profesor con palabras pacientes y tranquilas —y la X es por mi apellido, Xavier.

— ¿Instituto para Jóvenes Talentos? — repitió Scott sin poder comprenderlo del todo.

—Talento como el que tú tienes, Scott —dijo Charles mientras hacia una pausa y clavaba sus penetrantes ojos en Scott, esa forma de mirarlo hizo que Scott sintiera como lo traspasaba con la mirada, cómo si el Profesor tuviera la cualidad de llegar hasta su alma —¿Qué te han contado sobre tus habilidades?

Scott se quedó pensativo, desde que llego había sospechado que sabía lo que él y Emma podían hacer, ahora había dejado claro que sí lo sabía. Cayó un momento pensando si contestarle o no, finalmente opto por la primera opción.

— ¿Qué soy alguien especial? —respondió dubitativo, sin estar seguro de que debería responder.

—Es cierto, eres una persona muy especial, pero cuando se está entre personas especiales cada uno lo es a su modo —explico el profesor haciendo que Scott lo mire intrigado sabiendo que aún le quedan muchas cosas por entender —tus poderes son diferentes a los del resto de personas, pero, ¿sabes por qué los tienes?

—No... —contesto Scott negando con la cabeza y completamente intrigado por las palabras del profesor.

— Eres especial porque eres un mutante — dijo el profesor con una voz muy profunda y ceremoniosa. Sin embargo eso a Scott no le dijo nada y no pudo evitar una expresión llena de confusión. El profesor se apresuró a explicarle — a veces ciertas especies tienden a cambiar, a evolucionar hacia una nueva especie.

Scott se quedó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sin embargo creía hasta donde iba esa conversación y era algo que lo dejaba completamente impactado.

—Estás diciendo que... —empezó a decir Scott con dificultad ya que le faltaba el aliento.

—Estoy diciendo que la especie humana está cambiando y nosotros somos el resultado. —dijo con voz profunda y resonante que hizo que Scott sintiera como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies.

Scott agacho la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio tratando de asimilar la nueva y abrumante información. Desde hace mucho tiempo soportaba la carga de sus poderes, pero nunca se había llegado a imaginar que formaba parte de algo tan grande como eso, ni siquiera había llegado a imaginar que la humanidad pudiera cambiar. Aunque ya le había mencionado Emma algo sobre la evolución humana en una de sus muchas conversaciones mientras estuvieron encerrados. También dijo que es algo que siempre explican en la escuela. Sin embargo, algo que era obvio para cualquier estudiante no lo era para Scott, pues debido a las cosas que le habían sucedido él había dejado la escuela hace mucho tiempo cuando era pequeño. Finalmente levanto la cabeza y miro a Xavier con ojos algo distante que no conseguían enfocar bien debido a lo impactado que se encontraba.

— ¿Por qué yo? —consiguió decir Scott con voz temblorosa y bastante agitada.

—No te preocupes, Scott —le contesto Charles con voz tranquilizadora, por inercia alargo un brazo por encima de la mesa del escritorio y coloco su mano en el hombro del muchacho para reconfortarlo —no te sucede nada malo, solo tienes un gen diferente a los demás.

— ¿Un gen diferente? —respondió Scott en un murmullo casi apenas audible a lo que Charles asintió con serenidad.

—Sí, Scott, aunque eso lo dejaremos para otro momento. —Dijo el profesor no queriendo abrumar al muchacho más de lo que estaba ya —por ahora solo necesitas saber que tus poderes son un don, algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Scott escucho atentamente y se tranquilizó aunque ya nunca olvidaría esa frase "son un don". Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos y agradables. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía completamente libre para elegir, antes o estaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes blancas o en una jaula y ahora tenía toda una mansión por recorrer. Se pasaba el día recorriendo sus largos pasillos, viendo sus grandes estancias, observando cada detalle de la gran biblioteca y explorando los grandes terrenos que rodeaban aquel lugar desde el bosque hasta el hermoso lago o las colinas cercanas. Por no hablar de la piscina o las canchas deportivas. Su libertad no solo se refería al espacio en el que se podía mover sino que también en lo que podía hacer antes le decían paso por paso lo que debía hacer, ahora era libre para escoger si quería pasear por los jardines, quedarse en su habitación o leer en la biblioteca. Y además poder ver cada lugar y cosa que le rodeaba lo hacía como un sueño hecho realidad. El único defecto de aquella situación era el exceso de personas. Sus experiencias pasadas le habían hecho una persona tranquila y solitaria. A quién no le agradaba la compañía de los demás y mucho menos el bullicio que armaba una aglomeración de gente reunida. Por lo que solía evitar la compañía en la medida de lo posible, salvo por dos excepciones Emma, con la que solía hablar a menudo, y Charles quién le había explicado que las gafas especiales estaban hechas de un rubí de cuarzo rojo que retenía sus poderosos rayos ópticos. También le explicó que muchos de los otros mutantes volverían a sus hogares, pero que él podría quedarse a estudiar en la mansión sí así lo deseaba pues en septiembre comenzarían las clases. Scott acepto sin dudarlo, no por nada disfrutaba de todo lo que había cambiado su vida desde que llego a la mansión sino que no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir. Aunque pronto comprendería que tomar esa decisión no sería tan fácil como pensaba:

—La verdad dudo mucho que me vaya a quedar.

Dijo Emma con voz meditabunda. La chica rubia estaba sentada en lo alto de la colina, Scott estaba a su lado. Ambos observaban la mansión a lo lejos cuyas luces brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. La estrellas y la luna llena se veían claramente en el cielo nocturno. A Scott y a Emma les encantaba ir a esa colina al ser el lugar más tranquilo de la mansión. En noches en que Emma se insinuaba sutilmente esperando ver cuál era el límite de Scott antes de ponerse completamente rojo y riéndose cada vez que lo conseguía, mientras Scott no podía desearla más pero a la vez era demasiado tímido para atreverse a tomar la iniciativa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? —replico Scott volviéndose hacia Emma. Las palabras de la chica habían tenido el mismo efecto que si le hubiera dado una bofetada —No creo que puedas encontrar un sitio mejor.

—Yo no puedo quedarme, debo buscar a mi hermana —repuso Emma con voz firme sin apartar la vista de aquella gran estructura que los había cobijado desde que llegaron.

— ¿Y por qué no vuelves cuando la hayas encontrado? —escruta Scott negándose a la idea de no volver a verla. Cuando pensaba en eso se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba unido a Emma y lo mucho que le dolería que se marchara.

—No lo sé, tal vez. ¿Tú por qué quieres quedarte? —pregunta Emma volviéndose hacia Scott para confrontarlo para luego volver a mirar hacia el horizonte. Emma trato de darle poca efusividad a lo que iba a decir para que no se notara que le importaba, sin embargo el sentimiento estaba claro —podrías venir conmigo.

Por un momento la petición de Emma le dejo impactado, no se había esperado algo así y por un momento la idea de ir con ella le tentó sin embargo le bastaba con mirar a su alrededor para comprender que no había ningún otro sitio para ellos.

—No, Emma. Tú deberías quedarte conmigo. —Sin quererlo Scott había empleado un tono más duro del que pretendía. Hace una pausa tras la que emite una breve carcajada nerviosa y abre los brazos en un ademán de aferrar todo lo que le rodeaba. —Mira a tu alrededor, aquí estamos a salvo y somos libres. ¿Realmente crees que puede haber un sitio mejor para nosotros?

—Libertad es ir donde queramos y hacer lo que nos plazca —contesto Emma de manera tajante antes de relajar el tono, pero manteniendo la suficiente firmeza para que Scott supiera que hablaba en serio —hay un mundo entero por recorrer, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Y si decidiera que quiero quedarme aquí? ¿Y si me placiera estudiar en la mansión? —Pregunta Scott con hosquedad mientras alterna la mirada entre Emma y la mansión —El mundo estará lleno de personas como las que nos capturaron, no es seguro.

—Eso fue diferente. Además aún no nos conocíamos. Juntos podremos con todo.

—Tal vez podamos con todos, pero tal vez el profesor nos enseñe algo que deberíamos que saber —contesto Scott con rostro serio y con voz firme. No quería perder a Emma pero sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse en aquel lugar.

Dudo que el calvo pueda enseñarnos algo que no podamos averiguar nosotros —se burló Emma con un sonsonete en su tono de voz que irritó a Scott.

— ¡Oye! Comprendo que tengas que ir a buscar a tu hermana pero El Profesor nos salvó la vida, nos ha ofrecido un lugar donde estar a salvo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es mostrarle algo de respeto —explotó Scott muy enojado por la forma en que había hablado de Charles y más porque Emma ni siquiera lo estaba mirando en la mayor parte de la conversación.

—Mi hermana nos salvó —dijo Emma girándose abruptamente y hablando con bastante más dureza de lo habitual, para ser alguien que no dejaba ver sus emociones con facilidad se notaba que eso le había afectado. Y luego se encogió de hombros —bueno, mi hermana y su novio.

—La llegada de tu hermana fue tan oportuna como la del Profesor, ¿no te parece? —dijo Scott que sin haber visto nada de lo que paso si sabía que había alguien que se quedó atrás antes que la hermana de Emma y que la hermana de Emma les abrió el camino hasta el lugar en que encontraron al Profesor, demasiadas coincidencias como para no ser un rescate coordinado —seguro que a tu hermana le gustaría que te quedaras aquí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ella hubiera querido que me quedara? —Pregunta Emma dubitativa antes de que en su cara se esbozara una sonrisa divertida —Pues que lastima que nunca haga lo que ella quiere, ¿no crees?

—No deberías llevarle la contraria a personas que quieren lo mejor para ti —refunfuña Scott mirándola con seriedad pero empezando a resignarse de que la iba a perder y sintiendo cómo su corazón se desgarraba a causa de ello.

—Tal vez, pero yo no permito que nadie decida por mí —hablando con mucha convicción e hinchando el pecho como prueba de que estaba orgullosa de hacerlo —además esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

— ¿En tal caso por qué no le pides ayuda al Profesor? —pregunta Scott mirando a Emma intrigado a sabiendas de que su orgullo no le importaría en esto, no tratándose de la vida de su hermana.

—Lo hice —contesta Emma con sombría mientras aparta la mirada y observa la mansión —pero él contesto que no la encuentra y que tal vez le haya pasado algo malo.

Scott la miro consternado y se preguntó si la verdadera razón de que no lo mirara fuera que estaba llorando y era tan orgullosa cómo para no mostrárselo. Todo parecía encajar, ella ya estaba en la colina y rara vez lo había mirado, solo en breves ocasiones en que debido a la luz no había visto su rostro con nitidez. Scott no supo que hacer por un momento y se quedó paralizado, pero al final llevo su mano hacia el hombro de Emma de manera tímida y vergonzosa. Desde que había recuperado la visión evitaba el contacto físico, pues le recordaba malas experiencias en que necesitaba que lo tocaran para guiarlo, sin embargo Emma era especial y quería hacerla sentir mejor. Quería reconfortarla, demostrarle que mientras él estuviera cerca nunca estaría sola, pues estaría ahí para ella. También quiso decirle algo pero finalmente no lo hizo, no sabía que decir en esa situación así que quedó callado esperando que su presencia fuera suficiente para aliviarla. Emma se llevó una mano a la cara e hizo algo que Scott no vio, el chico supuso lo que hacía:

—No pasa nada. No importa lo que digan o lo mucho que lo repitan. Yo encontrare a Kayla, sea como sea lo haré. Y cuando la haya encontrado tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar.

Emma se giró para mirar a Scott con una gran sonrisa y la sombra de la convicción brillando en sus ojos. Eso hizo sonreír orgulloso a Scott, muchas cosas había vivido con Emma, muchas cosas había aprendido con ella, pero nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de la chica de ojos azules como en estos momentos.

En ese momento los dos chicos juntaron sus manos, estrechándolas en una sincera promesa que les acompañaría el resto de su vida, a pesar de no saber qué pasaría en el futuro, en ese preciso instante estaban seguros de que pasará el tiempo que pasará sus caminos se volverían a cruzar.

— ¡Prometido!

Dijeron tanto Emma como Scott con una forma firme que no dejaba sombra a cualquier duda.

-x0x-

_Tiempo después Scott está solo, en el mismo lugar en que aquella promesa había tomado lugar. Cada vez que recordaba esos momentos una sonrisa de nostalgia asomaba en su cara. Tras notar como el frío nocturno comenzaba a calarle los huesos se levantó. Deshizo todo el camino de regreso a la mansión. Ahí entro con una llave que le había dado el Profesor. Al entrar procuro que la puerta no chirriara para no armar un escándalo. La mansión era gigantesca y tenía un sinfín de estancias y pasillos. Podría pasar toda la noche recorriéndolos si así lo deseara o sí simplemente se perdiera. Pero Scott sabía perfectamente donde ir. Subió por las escaleras principales hasta el piso de arriba, luego camino por varios pasillos y entro en una estancia tras la que tras una puerta había unas escaleras secundarias que llevaban a otra parte de la mansión. Al bajarlas accedió a un pasillo con una multitud de puertas algunas muy diferentes de otras. En concreto Scott entro por la tercera puerta a la derecha. Una puerta doble con vidrieras. Al entrar encontró una estancia sin ventanas pero con numerosas máquinas de deporte, bicicletas estáticas, cinta de correr o máquinas de pesas. Scott inmediatamente se puso a entrenar para aliviar su mente de los recuerdos que lo acosaban en esa noche libre. Después de hacer el entrenamiento reglamentario se puso a levantar pesas. Sin embargo de vez en cuando le venían a la mente recuerdos de su pasado a consecuencia de las pesadillas que lo atosigaban por las noches._

-x0x-

Los días siguientes a esa conversación los paso junto a Emma, disfrutando en todo lo posible el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos. Emma se relacionaba mejor que él y de ella Scott se enteró de bastantes cosas. Se enteró de que el grupo que los había secuestrado era una organización terrorista anti-mutante. El grupo había hecho verdaderas atrocidades contra mutantes. Y a pesar de que la sociedad por lo general no sabía de la existencia de mutantes, sabía lo suficiente de esa organización como para que estuvieran en busca y captura. Los buscaron por mucho tiempo pero cuando por fin lograron dar con la isla, donde se suponía que estaba su base, no quedaba ni rastro ni de la organización, ni de sus líderes, ni tampoco sus víctimas. Era como si la organización se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, un verdadero misterioso. La teoría oficial era que anticipándose a la llegada de la CIA y el FBI se largaron sin que nadie los advirtiera. Ahora mismo el líder terrorista, William Stryker, era el hombre más buscado en los Estados Unidos.

También contó que ella no sería la única que se marcharía, pues otros querían volver a sus hogares, hasta había gente que vivía fuera de Estados Unidos, en países muy lejanos. Un ejemplo de ello era un irlandés cuyo poder consistía en controlar las ondas sónicas mediante su voz.

Nada de eso le interesaba a Scott, de lo que había pasado solo quería saber que ya estaba a salvo y que los demás se marcharan solo hacía más agradable su estancia en la mansión, sin embargo creaban un tema de conversación muy eficaz.

De todas las conversaciones no olvidara la del último día antes de que muchos estudiantes regresaran a sus hogares, según le contaron. Fue por eso que decidieron celebrar una fiesta, con el permiso del Profesor.

— ¿Entonces sabes cuándo te marcharas? —pregunta Scott mientras observaba los amplios corredores que atravesaban de camino a la fiesta.

—Vaya, ¿tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya, Scott? —Pregunta Emma con voz afligida pero muy sarcástica —y yo que pensaba que me echarías de menos.

Scott agacha la vista muy apenado, le dolía hablar de ese tema con Emma, pero lo veía necesario. Para superarlo concentro su atención en observar los detalles de aquellos pasillos.

Los pasillos eran largos y se encontraban atestados de puertas, que llevaban a diferentes estancias, diferentes muebles apoyados contra la pared, como es el caso de diferentes mesitas de madera, cuadros de paisajes y lámparas de araña que iluminaban los amplios corredores. Las paredes, puertas, techo y suelo estaban revestidos de madera, para dar un aspecto clásico y hogareño.

A Scott no le disgustaba, la forma y el aspecto que presentaban los pasillos, pero si le molestaba la inmensa muchedumbre de estudiantes que los recorrían, a veces los pasillos estaban tan llenos que era imposible recorrerlos con amplia libertad. Scott se sentía muy agobiado cuando se veía rodeado por la masa, se veía atrapado y cautivo. No le daban ataques ni nada por el estilo, pero más de una vez le paso por la mente la idea de levantar sus nuevas gafas, regalo del Profesor, y usar sus poderes contra toda esa multitud. Sin embargo, la penetrante voz del Profesor directa a su cerebro le previno de no hacer tal cosa. Cuando se lo contó a Emma, se preguntaron si el director sabía todo lo que acontecía en el inmueble y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que sí. Eso solo animo a Emma en su decisión de abandonar la casa. No le hacía gracia vivir en su propia versión de un reality show. Aunque Scott no sabía lo que era un reality show y así se lo hizo saber. Eso los llevo una vez más a una conversación en que ella le relataba el tiempo en que había vivido con su hermana y el novio de está, antes de ser secuestrada y Scott le volvió a contar como había sido su vida. Y el poco contacto que Scott había tenido con la cultura audiovisual.

Recordaba haber visto la tele, haber leído y también haber escuchado música. Eso hizo que Emma le llevara a ver la tele a la sala de estar. Realmente a Scott le impresiono volver a verla, pero no tardo en aburrirse y dejar vagar su atención. Al día siguiente no encontró a Emma por ningún sitio y no paro de buscar hasta que el Profesor le dijo que algunos alumnos habían manifestado su deseo de ir a la ciudad. Por lo que ese día Moira se llevó a unos cuantos de compras a Nueva York, Emma incluida. Al volver la rubia venía con un libro de George Wells y un MP3. Sin embargo, Emma no se lo dio hasta conseguir llenarlo de canciones que le gustaban mediante los ordenadores de la escuela. Scott guardaría el libro y el MP3 como verdaderos tesoros. Nunca olvidaría quién se los había regalado. Y lo más curioso de todo es que el día en que le dio el MP3 con canciones fue el día en que cumplía 15 años. Scott ya no le daba importancia, pero ella sí y se lo hizo saber felicitándole, dándole ese regalo tan personal y lo que más impacto a Scott dándole un beso en su mejilla, la cual tardaría en perder su color rojo tomate.

Todos esos momentos maravillosos no hacían más que probarle que la marcha de Emma no sería más que una gran yaga en lo profundo de su corazón.

—Claro, que te echare de menos —dijo tras emitir un profundo suspiro luego agacho la cabeza de manera lastimera —nunca podría dejar de echarte de menos.

Termina de contarlo con una voz triste, sin embargo Emma no puede evitar sonreír satisfecha.

—Así me gusta, pequeño —respondió Emma con tono jocoso antes de ponerse seria y que su rostro adquiera un deje de incertidumbre — ¿Pero entonces a que viene la pregunta?

—Por qué el momento llegara, es inevitable, quiero estar preparado —contesta Scott con voz apesadumbrada.

— ¿Preparado para qué?

—Para despedirme de ti —contesto Scott con rostro afligido y mirando al suelo de manera apenada.

—Eso es una tontería.

Contesto Emma encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa de despreocupación mientras siguen atravesando pasillos en busca de la sala de la fiesta. Scott no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y mirarla anonadado, preguntándose qué pensaría hacer Emma.

— ¿Realmente quieres que el último recuerdo que tengas de mi sea el de mi trasero saliendo por la puerta? —pregunto Emma con palabras jocosas y una sonrisa burlona. Scott abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emma estiro su brazo hacia Scott y coloco su mano abierta a pocos centímetros de la boca del chico —No digas, ya lo sé, mi trasero es una visión realmente hermosa. Pero eso no significaba que debamos dejar que una despedida nos amargue el día.

—Hablas como si hubiera otra opción.

—La hay —dijo Emma girándose a mirar a Scott con una mirada enigmática y una sonrisa orgullosa, como si escondiera la mejor de las formulas secretas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurre que podríamos hacer? —pregunta Scott completamente atónito y con la mirada brillando en sus ojos.

Emma sonríe de lado y se gira para plantarse delante de Scott y escrutarlo con su mirada. Scott se paró nervioso y la miro completamente atento a lo hacía Emma. La chica paso su suave mano por la mejilla de Scott, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera. Emma acerco su boca a la oreja de Scott y le susurro algo:

—Vivir el momento, pequeño, vivir el momento.

Scott se estremeció por sentir el cálido aliento de Emma en su oreja pero la sorpresa de su respuesta le hizo quedarse pasmado, trato de decir algo más pero Emma ya se había separado de él y se alejaba por el pasillo. Scott se quedó observándola asombrado, antes de sonreír levemente y apresurarse a seguirla.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al salón de baile, una sala grande y espaciosa, suelo de mármol blanco y paredes adornadas con colgaduras de terciopelo de diferentes colores y tamaños. Hacia el centro a la derecha, había una pista de baile de forma circular y algunos focos que apuntaban al escenario. A la izquierda de la pista había pequeñas mesas redondas. Entorno a la mesa había varias sillas, las sillas estaban colocadas de manera que miraran al escenario y a la pista de baile. Las mesas tenían un mantel blanco y numerosos platos de comida entre los que se encontraban platos tan variados que iban desde ganchitos, hasta jamón y queso. A la derecha de la pista de baile había una tarima que servía como escenario. A la tarima se podía acceder por escaleras o por una rampa.

Emma y Scott no lo dudaron ni un momento y ocuparon una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista de baile. Scott no paraba de sentirse fascinado por todas las estancias y lujos de la mansión, sin embargo a Emma no podía importarle menos.

La doctora Moira, a la que Scott había visto en numerosas ocasiones, bien sea al llegar a la enfermería mientras exploraba, al encontrarla en el despacho de Xavier o simplemente encontrándosela por los pasillos, subió a la tarima y con un micrófono empezó a hablar:

—Buenas noches a todos. Me alegra tenerlos a todos aquí esta noche. Espero que disfruten de esta maravillosa noche al máximo, ya que sin duda será una noche memorable. Pero antes de que comience la fiesta el director Xavier quiere decirles unas palabras.

Moira dejo de hablar y Charles ascendió por la rampa con dirección a la tarima. Mientras aguardaba a que el Profesor hablara Scott fue testigo de cómo Emma apoyaba la mejilla en la mano y como colocaba el codo encima de la mesa, en un gesto de auténtico sopor.

—Este tipo siempre dando discursitos —murmuro Emma hablando para sí misma, con la voz baja impidiendo que los demás la escucharan. Aunque Scott sabía que sí el Profesor quería saber lo que pensaba Emma no tenía ni que escucharla, podía enterarse solo entrando en su mente. Emma aunque no le importaba nada que la escucharan sí que le molestaba que invadieran su intimidad privada y eso Scott lo sabía muy bien.

—Buenas noches. Ya han pasado varios meses desde que llegasteis a la mansión y debo comunicarles que ha sido un verdadero honor tenerles como invitados en la Mansión X. —dijo Charles Xavier con una voz profunda y resonante, hablando con tono solemne a los alumnos que lo observaban, algunos afortunados sentados en una mesa y otros de pie.

—Ya sé que mañana muchos de vosotros abandonaran la mansión, mientras otros se quedaran. Debo decirles a todos los que se quedan que será todo un honor seguir teniéndoles por aquí. A los que se van solo les diré que será una verdadera lástima despedirse de ellos, pero deben saber que las puertas de esta escuela, estarán siempre abiertas y que la academia X nunca negara ayuda a quién la necesite. Buena suerte a todos.

Tras sonreír amablemente al público volvió a pasarle el control a Moira quién no tardó mucho en dar la fiesta por comenzada. Sonó música, la gente comió, rio, bailo. A Scott no le gustaba mucho ese ambiente festivo, ni toda la muchedumbre ruidosa que había en aquel lugar, pero por estar con Emma lo soportaba. Gracias a ella fue que estuvo ahí para comerse esa rica comida y que pudo reír libremente. Sin embargo, cuando llego el momento de bailar no se mostró muy receptivo.

Y llego de manera inesperada y apasionada, cuando Emma puso una expresión de interés cuando comenzó una nueva canción. Acto seguido se levantó de manera muy enérgica y atrapo la mano de Scott de manera suave pero firme.

—Hora de mover el esqueleto, pequeño.

— ¡Emma, yo no...! —empezó a farfullar Scott antes de verse forzado a levantarse y empujado hacia la pista de baile, lo que le ponía muy nervioso.

—No te he preguntado —dijo Emma con voz alegre y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro que dejaba bien claro que disfrutaba poniendo nervioso a Scott.

Al llegar a la pista Scott se quedó completamente inmóvil, con las mejillas ruborizadas, aunque esperando que con la luz actual Emma no se diera cuenta, lo cual era esperar demasiado.

—Emma, yo... no se bailar —le dijo rogándole con los ojos y voz suplicante a lo que Emma se quedó mirándole con una expresión enigmática.

—Vaya, vaya, Mirada escarlata, ¿lanzas rayos por los ojos y te da miedo la pista de baile? —pregunta Emma con sorna, antes de pegarse a Scott y pasarle una mano por la cintura aumentando la temperatura del chico — ¿o es otra cosa lo que te da miedo?

—Yo no temo a nada —dice Scott con la voz temblorosa y tartamudeando —solamente no se bailar.

—Eso no es problema para mí, Scotty —contesta Emma en su oído antes de agarrar una mano del chico alrededor de su cintura y agarrando la otra en alto, cogiendo la posición adecuada.

—Emma, ¿crees que es el momento? —pregunta Scott de manera muy tímida, aumentando el color de sus mejillas. Emma ríe de manera cantarina.

—Por supuesto, ninguno mejor —dice Emma completamente segura de sí misma —muévete varios pasos hacia atrás.

Emma avanzo hacia delante provocando que Scott fuera hacia atrás, luego camino varios pasos hacia atrás y Scott se adelantó algo cohibido por los nerviosos pero dejándose llevar.

—Un paso adelante, otro atrás... —le susurra Emma mientras hace su mejor esfuerzo por enseñarle. Scott a pesar de estar muerto de vergüenza trataba de corresponder al entusiasmo de Emma, la cual parecía estar satisfecha con los resultados — ¿Ves? no es tan difícil.

—Si tú lo dices.

Replico Scott dubitativo, por un lado tenía muchas ganas de detenerse y salir huyendo, pero por otro no podía sentirse más a gusto tan cerca de Emma.

La noche transcurrió y los dos jóvenes seguían bailando sin darse cuenta de ello. Aunque al principio Scott estaba muy nervioso, el lado que estaba disfrutando con ello fue ganando terreno y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se relajaba concentrándose en disfrutar del momento, en lugar de si lo hacía bien o mal. Emma se daba cuenta de ello y no podía evitar disfrutarlo, saboreando cada momento. Habían empezado por mover un poco los pies para luego dar giros uno alrededor del otro. Cada vez bailando más pegados el uno al otro, Emma disfrutaba con todo ello. Ver como de un Scott temeroso cuyas mejillas se teñían de rojo a alguien sin ese color tomate en las mejillas y mucho más atrevido, "ni siquiera le hizo falta el alcohol" pensaba Emma alegremente. Ahora bailaban una canción lenta y romántica tenía su mano derecha alrededor de él y la mano de Scott en su cintura. La otra mano la tenían unidas, con los dedos entrelazados. Sus ojos tenían la mirada clavada en los ojos de Scott. Su corazón latía acaloradamente y sus pensamientos estaban nublados. Nunca había sentido algo así, si bien no solía tener lazos muy fuertes por nadie, como mucho contaría a dos personas y una de ellas siendo su hermana. Pero Scott era completamente diferente, alguien que la hacía sentir miles de cosas. Podía verlo como un niño asustado al que proteger, un chico vergonzoso con el que disfrutar, un amigo con el que echar unas risas o podía ser la persona con la que un baile lo significaba todo. Que confuso.

Para Scott estaba siendo la mejor noche de su vida, se sentía feliz como pocas veces lo había estado. Es posible que cuando su hermano y sus padres estaban vivos hubiera disfrutado de buenos momentos, pero eso se sentía tan lejano que ya no importaba. La única persona que le importaba de su vida era Emma y ella le hacía sentir realmente feliz. La había conocido en uno de los peores momentos de su vida y desde ese mismo instante se había convertido en su luz en la oscuridad, la persona en la que apoyarse cuando peor se sentía. Sin duda sentía muchas por ellas, algunas sabía lo que significaban y otras eran demasiado nuevas como para comprenderlas. Pero a él le daba igual, sabía que le importaba, que disfrutaba a su lado y que cuando no estaba se sentía mal, eso era lo que necesitaba saber.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que la noche aún les guardaba alguna sorpresa que ninguno esperaba. Todo paso cuando una de las canciones termino. En ese momento por circunstancias del destino o por pura inercia y efusividad del momento Emma se inclinó hacia Scott, acerco sus labios a los de él y lo beso. Eso los dejo a ambos sin aliento sintiendo sensaciones que ninguno podía comprender con exactitud. Pero tras quedarse paralizado, Scott no reacciono como podía esperarse. No se puso rojo ni retrocedió confundido, que va... Dio un paso adelante, respondió el beso con una gran pasión que hizo que los dos compartieran ese beso con ternura, pero a la vez pasión y deseo. Al final lo único que pudo separarles es la necesidad de tomar oxígeno.

—Me temía que sería yo quién diera el primer paso —dijo Emma con voz pensativa y algo anonadada por la fuerza del momento —pero quién hubiera pensando que terminarías siendo tan apasionado. Es decir... ha sido...

Scott la miro también sorprendido pero también por la forma en que se estaba comportando Emma, para cualquier otro habría pasado desapercibido, pero él la conocía demasiado bien. Si la rubia empezaba a divagar es que se encontraba verdaderamente sorprendida. Él tuvo que sonreír travieso pensaba que si alguien terminaría sin saber cómo reaccionar sería él. Pero ahora que había sucedido se sentía en calma, como si ese beso fuera el final de un camino que habían recorrido juntos.

— ¿Mágico? —dijo de manera tierna y algo tímida, pero ni una pizca tan nervioso como lo había estado antes. Ese beso había resultado un bálsamo liberador, algo que hizo que algo en su interior cambiara. Ni siquiera podía explicar cómo pero el beso había transformado a un chico tímido e inocente, en alguien más decidido y seguro de sí mismo. Y todo por una sencilla razón, sabía lo que quería, a quién quería. A Emma, ya no habría más dudas, ni miedos.

—Sí, mágico —asistió Emma tratando de reencontrar la compostura y mostrarse segura de sí misma, sin embargo las dudas no paraban de recorrerle la mente. El beso, le había gustado, eso lo sabía, pero había tantas cosas y ya no estaba segura de que hacer —Pero solo hay una manera de conservar esta magia, Scott.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál sería esa? —pregunta Scott con una sonrisa, aliviado de que ese beso no hubiera aturdido el buen ánimo de Emma. Pues ya estaba con sus ideas, ideas que solo se le podían ocurrir a ella y que nunca dejaban de ser fantásticas. Le gustaba como pensaba.

—Cierra los ojos.

Le susurro Emma, Scott la miro de manera enigmática pero finalmente los cerro. Entonces sintió como sus labios volvían a tener contacto con los sensuales labios de Emma. Y no dudo en responder el contacto. Cuando el momento expiro escucho la voz de Emma diciendo:

—Bibidi Babidi Bu, no abras los ojos hasta contar veinte.

Scott se preguntó que se tramaba pero entonces sintió como una mano acariciaba su melena y sonrió. Dejo de cuestionarlo y conto, esperando alguna sorpresa que Emma tuviera. Pero cuando los abrió Emma se había esfumado. La verdad si quería magia sin duda ese era la versión de Emma de desaparecer. Se acercó al Profesor y le pregunto por Emma y él le dijo que se había ido a su habitación. Scott le dio las buenas noches. Por su mente paso la idea de que Emma había sobreactuado esta vez al irse y dejarlo ahí con los ojos cerrados. Pero decidió perdonarla, así era ella, cosa que nunca se molestó en ocultarlo. Por lo que no se podía decir que hubiera engaño o hecho trampa.

Finalmente Scott también se marchó a su habitación, tras asegurarse que la puerta de Emma estaba cerrada, como sospechaba.

Al día siguiente Scott se levantó, fue a desayunar esperando reunirse con Emma, pero se desilusiono cuando no vio su cabellera rubia aparecer por la puerta. Pero no se desanimó, al contrario se levantó y fue a ver su lugar favorito en la colina, pero tampoco estaba, ni tampoco en el bosque. Desconcertado y a la vez plenamente alarmado, con una idea terrible recorriéndole la mente regreso a la mansión y se apresuró escaleras arriba, para recorrer los pasillos y llegar a la habitación de Emma.

Llamo a la puerta, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando nadie respondió la llamada, se temió lo peor y de un empujón abrió la puerta.

La cama estaba hecha, las estanterías recogidas y ordenadas, casi sin ningún contenido, igual que el escritorio. Tampoco había muestra alguna de que ahí hubiera dormido alguien. Eso le sentó como un fuerte golpe que le sacudió todo el pecho y casi lo tira al suelo, de la impresión que le provoco ver la habitación de Emma tan vacía.

Se internó en la habitación, angustiado, buscando cualquier excusa que le permitiera cualquier mínima esperanza de que la chica rubia aún residiera en la mansión y solo hubiera ido a la ciudad.

Pero entonces se fijó en un sobre blanco sobre la almohada. Scott se acercó y con manos temblorosas agarro el sobre mientras se sentaba a un lado. Abrió el sobre y saco un trozo de papel, escrito con una caligrafía elegante y distinguida, que comprendía con suma tristeza de quién sería. Respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y contener las lágrimas empezó a leer:

**"Hola Scott, he ido a la ciudad y llegare tarde... en realidad no. Como sabías, me tenía que ir y como sabes odio las despedidas. En parte siento irme después de lo de anoche, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si me llego a quedar un día más me temo que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para irme. Aunque si he de ser sincera, deseaba crear un recuerdo imborrable para que nunca te olvidaras de mí. Mi plan original era tirarte a la piscina y reírme un poco, como broma tienes que admitir que habría sido divertido... para mí. Seguro que tardarías un buen rato en olvidarte de eso, ¿no crees? Pero el beso lo cambio todo. Puedes estar seguro que el beso significo tanto para mí como para ti. Pero ambos elegimos diferentes caminos, diferentes maneras de vivir la vida. Tuviste razón en decir que el beso fue mágico, sin duda lo fue. Por eso si existe un recuerdo por el que tengas que recordarme que sea ese. Y una última cosa, asegúrate de nunca dejar de vivir el momento.**

**Con ****amor ****cariño, Emma Frost **

**Posdata: siento que no puedas disfrutar de la visión realmente hermosa que es mi trasero, pero si quieres te envió una foto."**

Scott leyó el contenido varias veces, demasiado impactado como para reír y demasiado impactado como para llorar. Simplemente se quedó completamente inmóvil mirando la nota. Paso mucho tiempo antes de estar capacitado para hacer cualquier cosa. Finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a la cama donde se quedó mirando al techo. En su subconsciente sabía que tendría que sentirse triste, pero en ese momento solo se sentía adormilado y con un gran vacío en el estómago. Todo le parecía tan irreal que pensaba que Emma entraría por la puerta en cualquier momento o que simplemente despertaría siendo todo un sueño. Trágicamente no despertó y el tiempo pasaba. Scott tuvo que aprender a cargar con eso y lo peor es que al perder a Emma perdió a la única persona con la que podía estar en paz, con la que podía hablar con completa confianza. Ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo y apartado del resto de los residentes de la mansión, con lo que termino encerrándose en sí mismo. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba oyendo música, leyendo un libro en la biblioteca o entrenando al máximo en el gimnasio cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a evadir sus recuerdos, una carga que se había vuelto mucho más pesada desde que no tenía a nadie con quién compartirla.

-x0x-

_Tiempo después el tiempo demostraría que no volvería a ver Emma y que nada había cambiado desde que ella se marchó. Otra noche más en la que tenía que machacarse el cuerpo para poder dormir. Aunque tenía sus ventajas, su obsesión le había llevado a desarrollar un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso. Cuando por fin estaba tan cansado que casi no se podía mover dejo de entrenar y regreso con sigilo a su habitación para coger ropa para cambiarse. Posteriormente regreso al gimnasio y se dirigió al vestuario. Allí dejo que el agua fría de una ducha aliviara su cuerpo cansado. Cuando termino se vistió y salió al pasillo en completa oscuridad. Pero en mitad del pasillo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo._

-x0x-

Años atrás, Scott enfrentaba una dura tarea, sobrellevar el día a día, solamente acompañado por sus propios pensamientos y breves charlas con El Profesor y Moira Mactaggert. Scott no estaba interesante compartir su tiempo con otras personas, solo echaba de menos la compañía de una sola, Emma. Desde que se había ido todo había ido a peor, el peso de sus recuerdos a veces resultaba excesivo y las pesadillas tendían a acosarlo. Por eso dedicaba su tiempo a otras aficiones que lo distrajeran.

Cuando empezaron las clases su situación seguía siendo la misma, razón por la que uso eso como una nueva forma de distraerse. Cabe señalar que cada estudiante de la escuela tenía diferente nivel de estudios por lo que se les debía aplicar un proceso educativo distinto. Siendo de agradecer que hubiera pocos alumnos o Charles y Moira no darían a basto. Existían diferentes asignaturas dependiendo de los alumnos, desde asignaturas del colegio hasta avanzas de la universidad y otras especificas de la mansión que siempre tenían que ver con aprender a controlar los poderes. Al principio esto sorprendió a Scott quién pensaba que solo le enseñarían a controlar sus poderes, pero como la misma Moira le explico no tendría sentido hacerlo así ya que si en algún momento deseaban una vida normal no tendrían los conocimientos necesarios para poder estudiar algo equiparable a su edad o directamente acceder a un buen trabajo.

Eso al parecer agradaba mucho a los padres y a los demás estudiantes, pues los padres quedaban contentos al ver la clase de educación tan profesional que les daban, aún sin que muchos supieran lo que enseñaban realmente a sus hijos. Mientras los estudiantes quedaban tranquilos sabiendo que tenían una educación equiparable al resto de jóvenes de su edad.

O al menos esto era lo que le contaban cuando expresaba sus dudas sobre estudiar algo que no tuviera que ver con sus poderes. Aunque el siempre respondía que no quería una vida normal. Pero de nada le servía pues le decían que no sabían que pasaría en el futuro o lo que desearía hacer llegado el momento.

Las razones de Scott para dudar de este método era que adoraba las clases prácticas que tenían que ver con mejorar sus habilidades y por tanto se le daban bien. Pero no veía que sentido tenían asignaturas como matemáticas, Lengua Inglesa y literatura o conocimiento del medio. Su falta de interés hacia que no se le dieran del todo bien y si pudiera se olvidaría de ellas para hacer las que les gustan. Pero tras sus charlas con Xavier o Moria cambiaba de idea y se esforzaba, no porque le gustara o realmente lo creyera, sino porque Charles y MacTaggert habían hecho mucho por él y no quería decepcionarlos. Aunque eso no quería decir que se las pasara estudiando, pero no las dejaba de lado y así sacaba notas bastante decentes, superaban el aprobado básico pero nunca llegaban al notable. Mientras que en las practicas, como las de controlar su rayo óptico o la optativa de defensa personal, sacaba muy alta notas, superando a muchos compañeros. Muchos opinarían que se exigía demasiado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, él no se exigía simplemente le fascinaban esas asignaturas lo cual hacia que su entusiasmo lo hiciera hacerlo muy bien, además de apartar cualquier mal recuerdo de su mente. Siempre terminaba con el cuerpo dolorido pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Quizás fuera ese entusiasmo y la lealtad hacia sus salvadores lo que harían que su vida cambiara hacia un rumbo que él no esperaba.

Una tarde se estaba dirigiendo hacia el gimnasio, como de costumbre, cuando oyó la llamada del Profesor directa a su cerebro. Charles Xavier requería su presencia en su despacho. Eso provocó la curiosidad de Scott, que se preguntó la razón de la llamada. Naturalmente se apresuró a responder la llamada y comenzó a desandar el camino recorrido. Pero en vez de subir al piso de arriba, ruta que era más larga y le servía como calentamiento, tomo un camino más corto atravesando la puerta al fondo del corredor y que lo llevo directamente al ala Noroeste de la escuela. De ahí no tardó en llegar al despacho.

Scott abrió la puerta y estuvo tanteando el despacho. Era el mismo despacho de cuando había llegado, el estilo a siglo XIX aún persistía. Tenía los mismos muebles de madera, las lámparas viejas, el candelabro sobre la mesa. Scott dirigió su mirada hacia las fotos de la estantería y sonrió por una décima de segundo. En esas fotos había gente a la que conocía y otras que no. Había una foto muy antigua en ella salía una pareja con un bebe. Ambos tenían una sonrisa feliz de pareja de enamorados.

En otra salía una pareja de edad más avanzada, la mujer era la misma de la foto anterior pero el hombre no. Junto a ellos había dos críos uno de ellos tenía un rostro de preocupación mientras que el otro mostraba un rostro algo enfadado, esta también era una fotografía antigua. Charles Xavier también salía en las fotos. En una se veía muy joven y con pelo, al lado de un hombre de facciones duras y aristocráticas de cabello negro, ambos portan una especie de uniforme. La foto sale en blanco y negro.

En otra foto salen Charles y aquel hombre, pero se nota mucho mayores. Charles ha perdido el pelo y porta un traje negro, el otro hombre tiene el pelo blanco y lleva un traje violeta. En el centro de la foto, justo entre estos dos hombres se encuentra una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. La niña se ve inocente, pero ´había algo en su actitud, en su mirada que no dejaba de inquietarle. Su mirada no era propia de una niña, se veía muy profunda y seria, si la mirabas a los ojos podrías quedarte horas hipnotizado con los ojos clavados en ella, casi hasta daba la visión óptica de que se movían. Si te movías no podías evitar sentir como si su mirada te siguiera. No era la única foto de esa niña, había otras por la mansión, incluso una de tamaño grande colgada en mitad de un pasillo, justo entre otros cuadros. Pero esa foto llamaba su atención porque en la siguiente foto de Charles aparecía en silla de ruedas y ni rastro del otro hombre o la niña, se encontraba solo con Moira. Se preguntaba si habría alguna relación.

Scott recordaba el momento en que se había tomado una de las fotos más recientes del Profesor. En ella salían Charles y Moira en el centro de la foto, rodeados por un grupo de jóvenes. Entre esos jóvenes se encontraba Scott, con una sonrisa inocente y cogiendo de la mano a una Emma que mostraba una sonrisa ladeada. Esa foto se había tomado pocos días después de su llegada a la mansión.

Aparte de las fotos antiguas y las del Profesor había de otras personas y algunas de ellas recorrían la mansión actualmente y se les podía encontrar si así se deseaba. Pero Scott le llamaron la atención dos de ellas:

En ellas una mujer que no conocía mostraba unas cualidades muy singulares. Tenía la piel azul, un pelo rojo como el de la sangre recién derramada y ojos amarillo metálico que recordaba al de los felinos. La mujer tenía protuberancias por todo el cuerpo.

La foto que hizo sonreír a Scott no fue otra sino una foto de él y Emma en un momento feliz. Un momento feliz que quedaría congelado ante el paso del tiempo, refugiado contra el olvidado. Un momento que permanecería impasible ante el paso del tiempo. En el estaban Emma y Scott vestidos de manera elegante y bailando juntos, si te fijabas bien se podía notar el rubor en las mejillas de Scott. En ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que alguien les había tomado una foto, pero al enterarse se alegró porque esa foto de ellos dos parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Cada vez que la veía no podía evitar sonreír, ahora cada vez que pasara por el despacho de Charles recordaría aquella maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos.

Pero ahora se había vuelto algo más serio, así que aparto su vista de las fotos y la concentro en el hombre que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio de caoba.

—Hola Charles —pronunció Scott con una voz dura y profunda que junto a unos ojos penetrantes daban a entender que en él había mucho más de lo que parecía.

El muchacho no espero respuesta y sin más camino con una aparente seguridad hacia una silla en frente del escritorio en la que tomo asiento. Tampoco dijo nada más simplemente se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y clavo su mirada en Xavier, esperando a que hablara.

—Hola, Scott —le saludo Charles con una sonrisa cordial —tengo un asunto que tratar contigo.

— ¿Cuál?

—Scott, desde que llegaste a la mansión no he podido evitar fijarme en que no te relacionas bien con el resto de tus compañeros, ¿existe algo de lo que necesites hablar?

—No —dice Scott encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad. Existían muchas cosas revoloteando por su mente pero ese peso solo le correspondía a él y no deseaba compartirlo con nadie, ni creía que hacerlo fuera a servir de algo —En realidad nos llevamos bien, Charles, ellos no me incordian a mí y yo no les molesto a ellos.

—Ya veo —contesto Xavier con baja y pensativa antes de proseguir —Y aparte de eso, ¿te gusta estar en la mansión?

—No me puedo quejar —fue la escueta respuesta del chico, que como era su costumbre decía menos de lo que pensaba. Realmente le encantaba el sitio, no sabía en que otro lugar podría estar en paz. Sin embargo, lamentaba la marcha de Emma y frecuentemente se preguntaba si la rubia estaría bien o se habría metido en problemas. Aunque finalmente terminaba pensando que Emma era muy capaz de cuidarse sola y que estaría bien. Pero a veces era imposible no preocuparse. Ojala algún día volviera.

—Me alegro de oírlo —contesto el Profesor, comprendiendo a Scott más de lo que el chico creía —Supongo que sabes cuál es el objetivo principal de esta escuela.

—Lo tengo muy claro —asistió Scott con sequedad sin dar ningún punto a favor o en contra.

— ¿Y no te gustaría ser parte de ello? —pregunta Xavier mirando a Scott con una mirada enigmática.

— ¿Qué propones, Charles? —pregunta un receloso Scott frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo siempre he tenido un sueño, Scott —empezó a explicar Charles haciendo una pausa por sí Scott quería preguntarle algo, pero este se limitaba a mirarlo en silencio, con una expresión que no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción —el sueño de que humanos y mutantes pudieran coexistir pacíficamente.

— ¿Coexistencia? —pregunta Scott incrédulo, haciendo el amago de una risa. Humanos, las experiencias que había tenido con ellos desde el accidente no habían sido muy buenas. Si echaba la vista atrás podía recordar el miedo y el cuidado con que lo trataban. No creía que los humanos fueran capaces de tal coexistencia. —Eso será difícil.

—Soy consciente de ello. Por eso tengo un proyecto en mente. —Prosiguió el Profesor, con un gesto de cabeza Scott le indico que prosiguiera —Voy a formar un equipo. Un equipo que luche tanto por los derechos de los mutantes como de los humanos. Qué preste su ayuda allí donde se la necesite para finalmente lograr este ansiado sueño.

—Vaya, eso es... —empezó a decir antes de hacer una pausa y repasar cada una de las palabras de Charles. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó los cómics que había encontrado por la mansión y que había leído por pasar al rato. Por su mente pasaron esos personajes con nombres raros y ropa ridícula. Y verse en uno de esos grupos de superhéroes como La liga de la Justicia o la Patrulla Condenada no le hizo ninguna gracia —una locura. Sin embargo, si usted me necesita, cuente conmigo.

A Scott no le gustaba nada esa idea de estar en un grupo tan loco como para creer que podría haber coexistencia con los humanos, ni mucho menos uno que pretendiera ser un grupo raro de superhéroes. Pero era la idea del Profesor Charles Xavier y en el si creía lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Es más le había salvado la vida, le había devuelto la vista y lo había dejado quedarse en ese sitio tan agradable y seguro. Sin duda, tenía una gran deuda con él, no se sentiría bien si ignoraba a alguien que se preocupaba tanto por él y lo ayudaba tanto. Aunque pensará que el sueño del Profesor era un sueño imposible, ¿Qué gratitud seria esa en la que solo apoyamos a alguien cuando lleva las de ganar?

Así Scott mostró su lealtad a Charles Xavier decidiendo no luchar por algo en lo que creía, sino por la persona que salvo su vida. Finalmente decidió que su función en el grupo sería ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera y defenderlo si algo se atrevía a intentar hacerle daño. Pues creía que alguien con unas pretensiones así y un sueño tan grande terminaría haciendo enemigos contrarios a esos ideales.

Tras esa primera reunión Scott tardo un tiempo en saber algo más del proyecto, llego a pensar que el Profesor había cambiado de idea pero finalmente recibió la llamada. Al entrar actúo de la misma manera. Sentándose y esperando con paciencia a que el Profesor hablara.

—Scott, ya tengo tu primera misión.

Le dijo con tranquilidad y Scott miro a su alrededor y espero que entrara alguien más pero al verse solo decidió no preguntar, mejor para él.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y de qué trata?

—A habido un incidente en Long Island —empezó a explicar el Profesor —un chico a usado sus poderes en público. Nuestra misión será encontrarlo y convencerlo de acudir a nuestra escuela antes de que se meta en un problema del que no pueda salir.

—Parece fácil —asistió Scott con tranquilidad. Se alegraba de que su primera misión no fuera una excentricidad como luchar contra el Lex Luthor de turno. —Por curiosidad, ¿qué poderes tiene?

—Crioquinésis, la capacidad de controlar el hielo.

Le contesto Charles Xavier. No añadieron mucho más antes de partir, solo dialogaron el mejor modo de llegar al lugar ya que Scott se negaba a ir en el jet.

-x0x-

_En el presente Scott acaba de salir del vestuario cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquel pasillo oscuro. Se quedó por un momento completamente inmóvil, escuchando en la oscuridad. Finalmente dijo: _

—_Hola Charles._

_Dijo con una media sonrisa pero sin girar la cabeza para observar al viejo Profesor que se acercaba a él._

—_Buenas noches, Scott —lo saludo el Profesor cordialmente con una sonrisa amable, Scott no la vio pero ya conocía bastante al Profesor para poder imaginársela — ¿No es un poco tarde para andar merodeando?_

—_Ya me conoce, Charles —dijo Scott hablando con tranquilidad pero con un tono algo duro, no porque le molestara sino porque su tono solía ser así. Antes de agregar algo más se giró para encarar al Profesor con una mirada llena de confianza en sí mismo. —Demasiadas cosas que hacer._

—_Tienes razón, te conozco —dijo el Profesor asistiendo. Scott seguía inmóvil taladrando al Profesor con la mirada. Tras la marcha de Emma había llegado a tejer una relación especial con el Profesor y Moira. A pesar de no ser muy hablador ni dado a contar sus sentimientos, se sentía muy cercano a ellos y se podría decir que confiaba en ellos. Cosa que no podía decir de mucha gente. —Pero tómatelo con calma, mañana podría ser un día duro._

—_No más de lo habitual —contesto Scott con sequedad con la mirada fija en Charles que asistió con la cabeza._

—_En tal caso, solo me queda desearte un feliz comienzos de curso —dijo el Profesor con su sincera sonrisa. Antes de hacer que la silla prosiguiera rodando. Antes de alejarse del todo Scott lo escucho decir —Nos vemos mañana, Scott._

_Scott se quedó inmóvil viéndolo desaparecer en la oscuridad y no se movió hasta que la silla de ruedas del Profesor dejo de oírse en el pasillo. Tras eso reanudo su camino a su habitación. _

_Esa noche era la última del verano y al día siguiente comenzarían las clases. El Profesor sostenía que ese nuevo curso podría cambiar el transcurso de sus vidas, pero Scott no se lo creía. Para él no significaba otra cosa que tener otra vez a críos correteando los pasillos armando jaleo. Esos mismos críos que habían vuelto a casa a pasar el verano y que ya empezaban a regresar. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía porque el Profesor le daba tanta importancia a un año que seguramente sería cómo el anterior. Pero siempre que pensaba en la cuestión, una voz le repetía las mismas palabras que le había dicho una amiga tiempo atrás: "vive el momento". Así que finalmente se olvidaba del asunto, decidido a no tener respuesta hasta que lo descubriera por sí mismo._

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Pues hasta aquí este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo los siguientes. Tampoco estaría de más dejar algún pequeño comentario expresando vuestras opiniones y preguntas. Muchas gracias.


End file.
